TNA: Wrestling Rewritten 2007
by RyanHekk
Summary: Fantasy TNA Wrestling shows written following Slammiversary 2007. This week on iMPACT!, an X-Division Gauntlet took place to determine a new #1 Contender, and James Storm faced D-Von in singles action. Unmissable action, exclusive to FanFiction.
1. Introduction and July 1st Week

I started writing TNA fantasy shows in 2007, I don't know all the roster back then but it basically all started with TNA's roster following Slammiversary 2007, for a reminder of how those matches went, here we are:

Rhyno (I'm using that spelling cause I prefer it) & Senshi (sub for Chris Harris) defeated LAX (w/ Konnan)

Jerry Lynn & Frank Wycheck defeated James Storm & Ron Killings (w/ Jackie Moore)

Abyss defeated Tomko

Christopher Daniels defeated Sting (This match was reversed as a grounds for the beginning of my diary, in reality, Sting beat Daniels)

TNA World Tag Team Champions Team 3D defeated Rick Steiner & Road Warrior Animal to retain the titles

Eric Young defeated Robert Roode (w/ Miss Brooks)

James Gang defeated The Basham Brothers (w/ Christy Hemme)

Jay Lethal defeated TNA X-Division Champion Chris Sabin to win the title

Kurt Angle won a King of the Mountain Ladder Match to become the first TNA World Heavyweight Champion

That's how the dynasty begins. So here goes with the writing, I won't keep roster updated but I'll keep notes on notable roster changes.

Another thing notable about this TNA Dynasty, is that I will allow you to comment and rate the shows, because I don't have copies of the ratings. Enjoy, and

thankyou for reading.

TNA iMPACT!

July 1st. Week

Jim Cornette started the show by coming out to the ring at the opening of the show and announced a "Match of Champions" at Victory Road. He announced the current champions will all defend their titles in coming weeks to qualify and whoever pins in the Match of Champions will win the title of the person they pin.

1) "Cowboy" James Storm defeated "Showtime" Eric Young

- A back and forth match

- Robert Roode interfered in the match and attacked Eric Young with a Northern Lariat while Storm distracted the referee.

- Storm followed up with a pin and they both attacked Young after the match until Rhyno ran in and made the save.

Backstage, Christopher Daniels cut a promo on Sting and put over the fact he beat the legend and said his prophecy will continue tonight.

2) Samoa Joe defeated Chris Sabin and TNA X-Division Champion Jay Lethal to win the title and qualify for the "Match of Champions"

- Samoa Joe dominated the match over both of the X-Division superstars and pinned Chris Sabin with ease following a Muscle Buster.

Jim Cornette is shown on the phone in his office, we hear that Jeff Jarrett is on the other end of the phone, Cornette hangs up the phone and talks to Larry Zbyszko about Jeff's absence tonight. Zbyszko tells Cornette that he has the perfect superstar in the back to replace Jarrett in tonight's Battle of Former Champions.

3) The Battle Royal titled "Battle of Former Champions" was won by... KEN SHAMROCK!!

Participants: Ron Killings, AJ Styles, Raven, Rhyno, Sting, Abyss, Christian Cage and Ken Shamrock (mystery sub for Jeff Jarrett)

- Ken Shamrock returned to TNA after three years and was revealed as the former NWA World Champion that would replace Jarrett in the match

- Sting was eliminated after Christopher Daniels interfered and attacked him

- Abyss was eliminated by Christian Cage and AJ Styles after Tomko interfered and helped them

- Raven was distracted by Serotonin's Kaz walking out to the stage and was eliminated by Rhyno

- The final four were Ken Shamrock, Rhyno, Christian Cage and AJ Styles and the ending saw Shamrock eliminate both Styles and Cage at the same time when they went to attack him in the corner

- After the match, TNA World Champion Kurt Angle came out and had a staredown with Ken Shamrock as Tenay and West put over their match next week on iMPACT!

TNA Online Match:

Lance Hoyt (w/ Christy Hemme) defeated Kip James (w/ BG James)

- Hoyt pinned Kip James after the Big Boot.


	2. July 2nd Week

TNA iMPACT!

July 2nd Week

Jim Cornette started the show by coming out to the ring for a second week in a row and announced that the Ultimate X Match would return at Victory Road, and the four competitors would be determined over the next few weeks on iMPACT and on TNA Online. Kurt Angle and then cut a promo on Ken Shamrock and said that Kurt was the true submission artist and master of the Ankle Lock, he then added that while he doesn't like Samoa Joe very much, he will work with him at Victory Road, but the end result will be that Kurt Angle will become a TNA World Tag Team Champion. Jim Cornette stopped Kurt and said that seeing as Angle and Shamrock both felt that they were the best submission artists in TNA, their World Heavyweight title Match tonight would be a Submission Match.

1) "The War Machine" Rhyno defeated Robert Roode (w/ Miss Brooks)

- An open match which saw Rhyno duck a Northern Lariat and hit Robert Roode with a gore for the pinfall victory

- James Storm attacked Rhyno after the match and double-teamed with Roode but Eric Young tried to make the save but ended up getting attacked by Robert Roode

- The two teams brawled until Jim Cornette came out and announced that Rhyno and Eric Young would team up to face Robert Roode and James Storm at Victory Road.

A video rolled and Christopher Daniels was in a dark room and said that his prophecy had begun and showed his attacks on Jerry Lynn, Rhyno and Sting in recent months.

2) "The Fallen Angel" Christopher Daniels defeated Chase Stevens

- Daniels came to the ring wearing a "Sting mask" and a baseball bat and after a short squash match that ended with a pinfall after the Angels Wings, Daniels attacked Stevens with the baseball bat until he bled.

Backstage, Sting cut a promo on Christopher Daniels and said that "this thing" had gone on long enough and then challenged Daniels to a match that would end the short war at Victory Road in a match titled an "All or Nothing Match"

3) TNA World Heavyweight Champion Kurt Angle defeated Ken Shamrock in a Submission Match to retain the title and qualify for the "Match of Champions"

- Kurt Angle and Shamrock mat wrestled each other for over 25 minutes in an even match where neither man would tap out

- The referee was inadvertently knocked out when Angle dodged a clothesline by Shamrock, and Angle then hit an Olympic Slam

- Angle brought a steel chair into the ring and hit Shamrock's ankle with the chair and locked on a final Ankle Lock as the referee awoke to see Shamrock tap out and award the victory to Angle.

- After the match, Team 3D came down to the ring and cut a promo on Kurt Angle saying that one of them would become TNA World Champion at Victory Road and attacked Angle until Samoa Joe made the save. Angle then attacked Samoa Joe and hit the Olympic Slam through a table that Team 3D had set up to put Angle through.

- Angle stood over Team 3D and Samoa Joe and raised his World title above his head to prove his dominance.

TNA Online Matches:

Lance Hoyt & Basham Brothers defeated James Gang & "Wildcat" Chris Harris

- Hoyt pinned BG James following a Big Boot

Senshi defeated Austin Starr to qualify for the Ultimate X Match after a Double Foot Stompcent months.


	3. July 3rd Week

TNA iMPACT!

July 3rd Week

Kurt Angle opened the show by coming out to the ring and explained why he attacked Samoa Joe. Angle said the fans have always put him down when compared to Joe. He added that he proved last week that not only is he better than Joe but he is also the best world champion in TNA history. Jim Cornette came out and said that Angle and Joe better get things sorted out because they have a "practice" tag match... right now.

1) Kurt Angle and Samoa Joe defeated "The Fallen Angel" Christopher Daniels and Lance Hoyt (w/ Christy Hemme)

- Angle refused to tag in during the match, but Joe managed to fight back against Daniels and Hoyt in what appeared to be a handicap match. Joe pinned Lance Hoyt after a distraction from the James Gang, and finished with a Snap Powerslam.

- Angle then argued with Samoa Joe, claiming that Joe was stealing the World Champion's spotlight and hit an Olympic Slam before leaving.

- Christopher Daniels then got on the microphone and challenged Sting to come out and face him right now, knowing that Sting wasn't in the building tonight, so there was no answer.

A video package played highlighting the Ultimate X Match history to hype up for the upcoming match at Victory Road.

2) Chris Sabin defeated Kaz to qualify for the Ultimate X Match

- An open match which saw the referee getting knocked out when Sabin ducked a flying forearm off the top from Kaz

- Sabin went for the Cradle Shock but Kaz slipped out and hit a Wave of the Future

- Raven ran out to the ring with a kendo stick and hit Kaz on the back with it and then hit the Raven Effect DDT

- Raven then allowed Sabin to cover Kaz as the crowd gave mixed reactions and the referee awoke and counted the pin, granting Sabin the victory.

Backstage, Team 3D were shown in Jim Cornette's office demanding to know who their opponents were going to be in the main event. Cornette then said that they would be facing three former Tag Team Champion teams.

3) "The Monster" Abyss defeated Martyr (w/ Havok)

- Abyss squashed Martyr of Serotonin quickly with a Black Hole Slam and was attacked post-match by Tomko until Sting made the save and beat-down Tomko.

- Christopher Daniels then ran out quickly and hit an Angels Wings on Sting and bolted out of the ring with Tomko.

Raven was shown backstage caning Martyr and Havok for failing in the match. Raven was then confronted by Jeremy Borash who asked Raven about his relationship with Kaz. Raven said that Kaz would regret leaving Serotonin because now he no longer had Raven's protection, Raven said that there would always be a place for Frankie in the House of Fun, but he wouldn't be the child, he would be the toy that would get smashed up. Raven said that's how it is meant to be, and that's how it will be in Victory Road when he faces Kaz in a Clockwork Orange House of Fun Match. Quote the Raven, Nevermore!

Jerry Lynn is shown laid out backstage and Mike Tenay put over that he was scheduled to be AJ Styles' partner in the upcoming 4-Way Tag Team Main Event.

4) Christian Cage & AJ Styles defeated LAX, America's Most Wanted (Chris Harris & James Storm) and TNA World Tag Team Champions Team 3D to win the titles and qualify for the "Match of Champions"

- AJ Styles came out first and said that due to the unfortunate event of Jerry Lynn being unable to compete, his replacement would be Christian Cage.

- Early in the match, James Storm left the arena after refusing to be tagged in by Chris Harris

- After a backwards and forwards match between the 3 and a half teams competing, Christian Cage scored the pinfall on LAX's Homicide after an Unprettier and the new tag team champions celebrated as the show came to a close.

TNA Online Match:

Jerry Lynn defeated Alex Shelley, Shark Boy and Havok (w/ Martyr) to qualify for the Ultimate X Match

- Lynn pinned Shelley after a Cradle Piledriver for the victory


	4. July 4th Week

TNA iMPACT!

July 4th Week

1) Christian Cage (w/ AJ Styles) defeated "Wildcat" Chris Harris

- Harris put up a good fight in this short match but it ended up being a squash match with Christian Cage quickly hitting an Unprettier and pinning for the victory

- Cage got on the microphone after the match and said the same thing would happen to Kurt Angle and Samoa Joe at Victory Road

Sting is shown in the raptures and cuts a promo on Christopher Daniels and said that at Victory Road, the "Fallen Angel" will fall and it will be in the All or Nothing Match where Falls Count Anywhere.

2) "The War Machine" Rhyno defeated "Cowboy" James Storm (w/ Jackie Moore)

- An open match which saw Rhyno duck a beer bottle attack attempt and hit a Gore to pin for the victory

- During the match, Robert Roode tried to attack Rhyno but Eric Young attacked Roode and negated the attack.

- Rhyno celebrated with Young after the match as Roode and Storm retreated up the ramp.

Ron Killings is shown backstage and cuts a promo on America and says the only reason he isn't World Heavyweight Champion is because TNA management are racist and have been screwing him over ever since he left the "white boy" 3LK. Jeremy Borash corrected Killings by saying that Konnan was latino but Killings just looked at him, shook his head and walked off.

3) Chris Sabin defeated Shark Boy

- Filler match which was short and saw Shark Boy get a few good moves in before getting dominated by Sabin for a few minutes, and finished off with a Cradle Shock for the victory

A video is shown once again hyping the X-Division and the Ultimate X Match

4) Jay Lethal defeated Alex Shelley, "The Canadian Destroyer" Petey Williams and Martyr (w/ Havok) to qualify for the Ultimate X Match

- A backwards and forwards X-Division match which saw Martyr get the least momentum, and eventually getting pinned by Lethal following a Lethal Combination and an Elbow Drop as Shelley and Williams brawled outside the ring

Backstage, Kurt Angle cut a promo on Samoa Joe and said that he better not get in his way at Victory Road, because he was on his way to becoming a TNA World Tag Team Champion, and he wasn't ready to let Joe become more powerful in TNA.

5) TNA X-Division Champion Samoa Joe defeated Tomko via disqualification in a Non-Title Match

- Samoa Joe and Tomko brawled for a while until Christian Cage and AJ Styles attacked Joe causing a disqualification, and the three-man team all ganged up on Joe until Abyss made the save.

- Christopher Daniels ran out and joined in the attack by destroying Abyss until Sting tried to make the save but failed as he was then attacked by Cage, Styles, Tomko and Daniels.

- Kurt Angle finally entered the ring to loud cheers and cleared the ring of all the Heels. He then turned around as Samoa Joe was getting to his feet and attempted an Olympic Slam but Joe managed to land on his feet behind Kurt and hit a Muscle Buster to give him the momentum leading into Victory Road.

TNA Online Match:

Ron "The Truth" Killings defeated BG James (w/ Kip James)


	5. Victory Road 2007

TNA Wrestling Presents

**Victory Road 2007**

DVD EXTRAS:

Jim Cornette came to the ring and ran down the card, welcoming the fans to TNA's Victory Road Pay-per-View

Backstage, Christy Hemme cut a promo about having found the perfect partner for Lance Hoyt tonight at Victory Road. Jeremy Borash asked "who?" but Hemme said he would have to wait until everyone else found out.

1) "The Canadian Destroyer" Petey Williams defeated "The Guru" Sonjay Dutt

- When the bell rang, Sonjay Dutt fell into a deep meditation trance and Williams looked confused but hit the Canadian Destroyer and pinned for the victory.

- Dutt awoke from his trance when the bell went and didn't know what happened so left the ring in a mood.

LAX cut a promo backstage and said Konnan is no longer with them but they are still a ferocious tag team.

2) The Basham Brothers defeated Serotonin (Martyr & Havok)

- Doug Basham pinned Havok after a falling Suplex when he switched with Damaja who was the legal man.

LIVE ON PAY-PER-VIEW!:

Mike Tenay and Don West opened the pay-per-view with a run-down of the card for the viewers and talked about the build-up of some of the feuds climaxing tonight.

1) Team 3D defeated LAX via disqualification

- An open match which ended on disqualification when Hector Guerrero turned Heel and attacked Team 3D

- Brother Runt made a return for the save but was squashed by LAX when Machete returned and ran out to join in the fight

Backstage, Sting cut a final promo on Christopher Daniels and said tonight would really be the end of the war because Daniels would be getting hit with a new finishing move.

2) Lance Hoyt & Ron "The Truth" Killings (w/ Christy Hemme) defeated The James Gang

- The Basham Brothers interfered to help Christy Hemme's team pick up the victory after a fairly open match

- After the match, everyone beat-down The James Gang until Ken Shamrock made an impressive save throwing all of the Heels out of the ring.

Christopher Daniels cut a promo in the raptures on Sting and said that Sting was a sore loser from Slammiversary where Daniels beat him fair and square, and now Sting wants to make it an "All or Nothing Match" where he expects to put Daniels out on the sidelines. Daniels said that Sting could never put him down and the prophecy doesn't matter anymore because when Daniels hits the Angels Wings off the top of the rafters, ending Sting's career would be a better prize than the eternal salvation.

3) "The War Machine" Rhyno and "Showtime" Eric Young defeated "Cowboy" James Storm and Robert Roode (w/ Miss Brooks and Jackie Moore)

- The match was backwards and forwards and had good teamwork with an ending that saw Rhyno hit James Storm with the Gore and being attacked by Robert Roode after the match

A video was played highlighting the Abyss-Tomko feud.

Backstage, Tomko cut a promo on Abyss saying that tonight, he would prove that Tomko is the ultimate Monster. Christopher Daniels then walked by and Tomko shouted at Daniels for walking past the camera while Tomko is talking. Daniels apologised and said he was looking for someone.

4) "The Monster" Abyss defeated Tomko in a Hardcore Match

- The match was open and involved a lot of blood and gore with weapons being thrown around occasionally. The ending saw Abyss pin Tomko after a Black Hole Slam onto a pile of broken glass.

Raven and Serotonin's Martyr and Havok were in a dark room. Raven cut a promo on Kaz and the Clockwork Orange House of Fun Match that he had made famous over the years. Raven ordered Serotonin not to interfere in the match or they would get their just desserts. Quote the Raven, Nevermore!

Jeff Jarrett came out to the ring and said it was an honour to be in the ring in front of all of his company's fans. Jarrett thanked the fans for always being supportive to him and his deceased wife Jill. He then talked about remembering the days when him and Jill planned and created the project known as the "Jarrett Upstart Promotion" with his father, Jerry. Jarrett then thanked the fans for making that dream a reality by buying tickets and ordering pay-per-view events like Slammiversary and Victory Road.

Backstage, Kaz entered the dark room and explained to Serotonin what he had been doing. Kaz said that Serotonin should be their own objects and not always take orders and be slaves to the sadistic Raven. Kaz said that Raven didn't want Serotonin out there tonight but if they want to get involved in the match then they can. "It's your choice."

5) Raven defeated Kaz in a "Clockwork Orange House of Fun" Match

- An open, brutal match which the ending saw Raven go to use a chainsaw on Kaz but getting distracted by Serotonin coming down to the ring, holding canes, to cheers.

- Serotonin stared at Raven, ready to attack as Kaz got to his feet, Serotonin then turned their attention to Kaz and caned the crap out of him.

- Raven followed up with an Even Flow DDT onto a steel trash can lid and pinned for the victory.

A video is shown hyping the Ultimate X Match

6) Jay Lethal defeated Chris Sabin, Jerry Lynn and Senshi in an Ultimate X Match

- An even match which saw Lethal springboard dropkick Sabin, Lynn and Senshi and then climbing the structure to retrieve the red X.

- Samoa Joe was shown watching the match on a monitor backstage as TNA X-Division Champion.

Raven is seen backstage holding his neck with Serotonin. Christopher Daniels runs up to Raven and says he needs to talk to him and they walked off-screen as Serotonin shrugged their shoulders.

7) Sting defeated "The Fallen Angel" Christopher Daniels in an All or Nothing Falls Count Anywhere Match

- The match was long and went backwards and forwards and they fought all over the arena, even in the bathrooms.

- When the fight came back out to the stage, Raven interfered and attacked Sting but Sting managed to fight him off and hit a Scorpion Deathdrop on him.

- Sting dragged Daniels up ontop of the entrance tunnels and both men brawled until Sting managed to hit a Super Scorpion Deathdrop (a Scorpion Deathdrop but lifting them up first and slamming them on their back like a modified Saving Grace) which sent Daniels flying off the entrance tunnel, and down through a bunch of tables below the stage.

- Sting posed for a second before running off the entrance tunnel and hitting a huge legdrop onto Daniels as the crowd chanted "Holy Sh*t!". Sting covered for the victory after the amazing match.

Kurt Angle was backstage and said that although he doesn't like Samoa Joe, he still doesn't like Christian Cage and AJ Styles and said that he can take both men out on his own.

8) TNA World Tag Team Champions Christian Cage & AJ Styles defeated Kurt Angle & Samoa Joe in the "Match of Champions" to retain their titles

- Angle fought almost the entire match and was not fatigued by double-teams of Cage and Styles, but he did some good teamwork with Samoa Joe when he needed rests

- Towards the end, Samoa Joe tagged himself in which caused Angle to snap and turn Heel by hitting an Olympic Slam.

- Styles capitalised from the Olympic Slam and hit a Top-rope Corkscrew (Spiral Tap) on Joe and pinned to win the TNA X-Division title


	6. August 1st Week

TNA iMPACT!

August 1st Week

Kurt Angle came out to the ring to start the show and bragged about entering the ring at Victory Road as the TNA World Heavyweight Champion and leaving as champion. Samoa Joe came out and stated that the only reason Angle attacked him was because Angle was a coward and was scared that he was going to get pinned and lose the World title. Joe then added that Angle can't always run away from losing the title because one day Samoa Joe will get his hands on Kurt Angle. Jim Cornette came out and said that Angle and Joe have had bad blood with eachother for many months and said it was time to put an end to it and announced Kurt Angle vs Samoa Joe for the TNA World title at Hard Justice.

1) Sting defeated Alex Shelley

- Sting pinned Shelley after a short squash match with the new modified Scorpion Deathdrop that he used to throw Daniels off the entrance tunnel at Victory Road.

- Sting got on the microphone after the match and said he was glad that the war was over, as he did what he intended, and rid TNA of Christopher Daniels due to injury.

- Raven came out and said that the war had just begun and it ain't over until the fat lady sings. Quote the Raven, Nevermore!

- Serotonin then attacked Sting from behind with canes

Backstage, Christian Cage and AJ Styles cut a promo about being TNA's top tag team. Christian then scowled Styles for winning the X-Division title when Christian's orders were that he would get the pin. Styles explained that Christian wanted the World title but the opportunity given was the X-Division title and nothing was said about that.

2) Chris Sabin defeated "The Guru" Sonjay Dutt

- Dutt came out and proclaimed that his meditation has led him to perfection but he had many sleepless nights on his journey to finding the answer

- The match was open and towards the end, Dutt was building momentum but fell asleep while standing on the top rope, setting up for the Hindu Press.

- Sabin climbed to the top rope and hit the Cradle Shock on Dutt from the top rope and pinned for the victory

- When the bell rang, Dutt awoke in a daze and was upset that the match was over.

A video package played hyping "The Monster" Abyss

3) Robert Roode & Lance Hoyt (w/ Christy Hemme) defeated "The War Machine" Rhyno & "Showtime" Eric Young

- An open tag team match where the ending saw Rhyno and Roode brawl on the outside which distracted the referee and allowed Christy Hemme to interfere and low-blow Eric Young and Lance Hoyt capitalised with a Big Boot and pinned for the victory.

Backstage, Hector Guerrero cut a promo on America and said he was listening to what Ron Killings said last week on iMPACT! He then agreed and said that he realised that LAX was a force for good in the racist society by having the Latino Nation stick together to protect themselves from the "white boys" who think they are better.

4) Team 3D defeated TNA World Tag Team Champions Christian Cage & AJ Styles to win the titles

- An open, competitive tag team match which saw Team 3D hit the 3-D on AJ Styles when Christian Cage pushed Styles into them to stop himself from getting hit and left the ring.

- After the match, LAX, Machete, Big Guido (debut) and Hector Guerrero all came out to the ring and announced the Latino takeover before destroying Team 3D.

TNA Online Match:

Jay Lethal defeated "The Canadian Destroyer" Petey Williams

- Lethal pinned Williams after a short yet competitive X-Division style match with a Lethal Combination followed with a Diving Elbow.


	7. August 2nd Week

TNA iMPACT!

August 2nd Week

Kevin Nash started TNA in the ring with no opening credits with all of the X-Division superstars surrounding the ring and announced that since there was no contender slot filled for the X-Division title match at Hard Justice, a mini 6-man tournament for #1 contendership would take place, starting right now.

1) Chris Sabin defeated "Showtime" Eric Young and Jerry Lynn

- A good X-Division match-up which saw some good high spots, and the ending saw Sabin slip out of the Death Valley Driver and hit Young with the Cradle Shock and pin for the victory

2) Robert Roode (w/ Miss Brooks) defeated "Wildcat" Chris Harris

- Half-decent match which saw Roode pin Harris after the Payoff (Fisherman's Suplex)

- Rhyno ran out and brawled with Roode after the match

Backstage, Samoa Joe cut a promo on the TNA World title and said it was about time that he steps up and claims the gold. Joe said Angle was a disgrace to the TNA World title, a washed-up 20th century one-hit wonder and Joe claimed that he was the future of professional wrestling and would become the World Champion at Hard Justice.

LAX, Machete, Juventud Guerrera (debut), Big Guido and Hector Guerrero came out to the ring, introduced as the Latino Nation and Hector cut a promo on America and said that Team 3D liked to call themselves an American tag team but tonight, the fans would see a preview of what would happen to America's Team 3D if they crossed paths with the Mexicans again.

3) Big Guido (w/ The Latino Nation) defeated Chase Stevens

- Big Guido squashed Chase Stevens quite easily with help from every member of the Latino Nation, and they all attacked Stevens after the match until Andy Douglas returned to TNA and made the save.

- More Latino wrestlers (TNA trainees) ran out from the back and managed to destroy Andy Douglas.

Backstage, Raven cut a promo on Sting and said that Sting may have been able to injure Christopher Daniels but Raven doesn't go down so easily. Raven then compared Scorpions to many weapons that Raven has used in his matches in the past and said almost anything can crush a Scorpion but nothing can kill a Mockingbird. Quote the Raven, Nevermore!

4) TNA World Heavyweight Champion Kurt Angle defeated TNA X-Division Champion "The Phenomenal" AJ Styles in a "Champion vs Champion" Match

- Angle and Styles did some good chain and mat wrestling in the match which saw Styles play Face.

- Styles eventually tapped out to the Anklelock and during Angle's celebration of victory, Samoa Joe ran out and cleaned house of both Angle and Styles.

TNA Online Match:

"Cowboy" James Storm defeated Senshi

- James Storm pinned Senshi after a swift superkick in the even match when Senshi was building some big momentum

- After the match, James Storm got on the microphone and said that he would face anyone.


	8. August 3rd Week

TNA iMPACT!

August 3rd Week

LAX, Machete, Tony Mamaluke (debut) and Hector Guerrero started the show by coming out to the ring with a bunch of Mexican jobbers and TNA trainees (all billed as Mexican wrestlers) surrounding the ring. Hector Guerrero blasted the USA once again until Team 3D came out to the stage and cut a hateful promo on Latin America. Jim Cornette came out and announced that Team 3D would defend the TNA World Tag Team titles against LAX at Hard Justice and said the wrestlers on the outside of the ring gave him the idea for a match called a "Border Patrol Lumberjack Match" including 10 USA wrestlers and 10 mexicans on the outside of the ring.

1) Jay Lethal defeated Senshi and "The Canadian Destroyer" Petey Williams

- A good X-Division style match which finished with Lethal pinning Senshi following the Lethal Combination and a Diving Elbowdrop.

Christian Cage was shown entering his locker room but started shouting when he found Abyss cradling himself in the corner. Abyss then attacked Christian and slammed him against the wall. AJ Styles tried to stop Abyss' rage and calm him down but ended up being destroyed too.

2) Raven defeated "Showtime" Eric Young

- Raven pinned Eric Young after a half-decent match with an Even Flow DDT

- Serotonin destroyed Eric Young after the match until Sting made the save.

"Cowboy" James Storm came to the ring and challenged anyone in the building to come out and face him tonight. Jeff Jarrett (surprise!) came out to the approval of the fans and hit The Stroke on Storm as the crowd went wild.

Backstage, Kevin Nash had gathered the X-Division and announced Jay Lethal vs Chris Sabin for next week. "The Guru" Sonjay Dutt could then be heard and the camera paned until Dutt was seen sitting on a toilet meditating, hypnotised by the sound of the flush.

3) LAX (w/ Hector Guerrero) defeated The Naturals (Andy Douglas & Chase Stevens)

- Hernandez pinned Andy Douglas following a Border Toss in a squash match where The Naturals tried hard to put up a fight

- Team 3D attacked LAX after the match

The James Gang were shown backstage and cut a promo on Lance Hoyt, The Basham Brothers and Christy Hemme. They told the TNA fans that last week on , Larry Zbyszko announced The James Gang and Ken Shamrock vs Lance Hoyt and The Basham Brothers at Hard Justice.

4) Samoa Joe defeated TNA X-Division Champion "The Phenomenal" AJ Styles in a Non-title Match

- A good match which saw Styles get a lot of momentum before getting hit with a Muscle Buster and pinned

- Kurt Angle attacked Samoa Joe after the match and hit the Olympic Slam as the show came to a close.

TNA Online Match:

"Wildcat" Chris Harris defeated "The Canadian Destroyer" Petey Williams

- Harris pinned Williams after a half-decent match with a Catatonic


	9. August 4th Week

TNA iMPACT!

August 4th Week

Christian Cage started the show by coming out to the ring with Tomko and cut a promo on Abyss saying that Cage has had a problem with Abyss' meddling for a while now and it was about time that he did something about it. Cage said he was disappointed in Tomko for failing to get the job done but it's like the old men say, to get something done right, you have to do it yourself. Cage said that at Hard Justice, he would take-on Abyss himself and slay the monster. Abyss interrupted by coming out and destroying both Christian Cage and Tomko.

A video played highlighting the career of the "King of the Mountain" Jeff Jarrett, showing the best bits of some promos and matches from his early TNA career.

Backstage, Jeff Jarrett cut a promo on some of the memorable moments of his career shown in the video as well as moments of his career from elsewhere and talked about the first time he stepped into a wrestling ring in Memphis. He said that he will be facing James Storm at Hard Justice and it might not be his last match but by going back to the basics of how he started in Memphis, it will become a memorable moment for him.

1) Jay Lethal defeated Chris Sabin in a #1 contenders' X-Division Match

- A good, even X-Division match which the finish saw Lethal slip out of the Cradle Shock and hit a Lethal Combination and follow-up with a Diving Elbowdrop for the victory

- After the match, AJ Styles ran out and attacked Jay Lethal

Backstage, Sting cut a promo on Raven and compared their histories in professional wrestling and Sting put himself over as being a more decorated superstar compared to the "hardcore junkie".

2) Big Guido (w/ LAX and Hector Guerrero) defeated Shark Boy

- Big Guido squashed Shark Boy and pinned after a falling Body Slam.

- Team 3D attacked LAX after the match and then put Big Guido through a table with a 3-D

Backstage, Robert Roode cut a promo on Rhyno and said that Roode is not only stronger, richer and a better athlete but he is more masculine than the "War Machine"

3) Senshi & Jerry Lynn defeated "The Canadian Destroyer" Petey Williams & Alex Shelley

- An even filler tag team match which finished with Jerry Lynn hitting a Cradle Piledriver on Alex Shelley and Senshi following up with a Double Foot Stomp for the pin

- During the match, Mike Tenay put over a 6-Way Elimination #1 Contenders X-Division Match at Hard Justice

4) TNA World Heavyweight Champion Kurt Angle defeated Raven in a Non-Title Match

- An open match which was very technical on Angle's end while Raven brawled back and put up a good fight.

- Serotonin tried to attack Angle but Sting ran out and negated it

- Angle pinned Raven after an Olympic Slam and then hit an Olympic Slam each on both members of Serotonin and Sting after the match.

- After the match, Samoa Joe ran down and hit the Muscle Buster on Angle and celebrated the victory

TNA Online Match:

"Wildcat" Chris Harris defeated Austin Starr

- An open match which saw Starr get some offense in but getting pinned by Harris following a Catatonic

- Ron Killings attacked Harris after the match


	10. Hard Justice 2007

TNA Wrestling Presents

**Hard Justice 2007**

0) "Wildcat" Chris Harris defeated Ron "The Truth" Killings in a DVD Exclusive Match

- An open, competitive match which saw Harris hit a Catatonic and follow-up with a Diving Legdrop for the pinfall victory

1) Ken Shamrock & The James Gang defeated Lance Hoyt & The Basham Brothers (w/ Christy Hemme)

- Doug Basham tapped out to the Anklelock at the hands of Ken Shamrock after an open tag team match which saw the Heels gain dirty advantages over the James Gang until Shamrock was tagged in

- Shamrock cleared the ring of all of the Heels after the match but was attacked from behind by Ron Killings (2002 much?)

Backstage, Robert Roode and Miss Brooks cut a promo on Rhyno similar to the one from this week's iMPACT! And Roode put himself over Rhyno more for having a woman and for owning a multi-million dollar corporation.

2) "The War Machine" Rhyno defeated Robert Roode (w/ Miss Brooks)

- An open, competitive match which saw Rhyno reverse the Pay-off into a Belly-to-Belly suplex and followed up with a Gore and pinned for the victory

- After the match, Robert Roode got on the microphone and ordered that Miss Brooks get his agent to employ back-up to avoid humiliating losses in the future

A video package played hyping the talent of the X-Division and Kevin Nash was shown in the video and commented on some individual talents.

3) "The Canadian Destroyer" Petey Williams won a 6-Way Elimination Match to become #1 contender to the X-Division title

- Kevin Nash joined commentary for the match and commented on each X-Division superstar and how he "personally" trained them

- Jerry Lynn eliminated Alex Shelley by pinfall after a Cradle Piledriver

- Senshi and Eric Young were both eliminated by count-out when they brawled outside the ring and up the ramp

- Chris Sabin eliminated Jerry Lynn by pinfall after a Cradleshock

- Petey Williams eliminated Chris Sabin by punfall when Kevin Nash interfered and hit Sabin with a Big Boot and threatened the referee to not disqualify Williams

- Williams then followed up with a Canadian Destroyer and pinned for the victory

Backstage, AJ Styles commented on the 6-Way Elimination Match that had just took place and then talked about how impressive Jay Lethal has been in the X-Division in recent months and said none of it would matter because he was still the best in the X-Division and always had been since he was the first champion.

4) "King of the Mountain" Jeff Jarrett defeated "Cowboy" James Storm

- This was surprisingly a squash match to put over the "legendary" Jarrett despite the hype that took place for this match

- Kevin Nash was shown watching from the stage, and Tenay claimed that Nash has been working out and losing weight in order to return to the ring.

5) TNA X-Division Champion "The Phenomenal" AJ Styles defeated Jay Lethal to retain the title

- An open, competitive match which saw Lethal come-up just short from winning the X-Division title

- Lethal used high-flying offence during some of the match while Styles showed off his Heel technical skill and kept Lethal grounded for the rest of the match

- The ending saw Lethal hit a Lethal Combination and climb to the top rope but Styles rolling out of the way of the Diving Elbowdrop

- Styles followed up with a Styles Clash but didn't hold Lethal down for the 3-count which caused the crowd to boo

- Styles then hit a Spiral Tap from the top-rope and pinned for the victory and to retain his X-Division title

Backstage, Christian Cage cut a promo on Abyss and said that Abyss has attacked him for the last time and it ends now.

6) Christian Cage defeated "The Monster" Abyss

- An open match which saw Abyss attempt to destroy Cage

- Christian Cage pinned Abyss after interference from Tomko led to an Unprettier

A video package played showing highlights from both Sting and Raven's TNA careers, hyping up their match

7) Sting defeated Raven (w/ Serotonin) in a Hardcore Match

- Serotonin repeatedly interfered in the competitive match and helped Raven get the upper-hand but Abyss ran down and made the save by hitting a Black Hole Slam on each member of Serotonin

- Sting capitalised with the new Scorpion Deathdrop on Raven through a table and pinned for the victory.

Backstage, Team 3D cut a promo on LAX and the Latino Nation and commented on how their opinions of Hector Guerrero had really changed in recent weeks since he joined the team which Team 3D had protected him from. Brother Ray said tonight, Team 3D would prove that America has risen above Mexico, in life and in professional wrestling.

8) LAX (w/ Hector Guerrero) defeated TNA World Tag Team Champions Team 3D in a Border Patrol Lumberjack Match to win the titles

- USA Patrol: Jerry Lynn, Rick Steiner, Road Warrior Animal, Simon Diamond, Johnny Swinger, Kaz (un-gimmicked)

- Latino Nation: Juventud Guerrera, Machete, Tony Mamaluke, Big Guido, Savio Vega, Apolo

- The Latino Nation kept attacking Team 3D during the match which caused Team 3D to lose the titles, when LAX hit their double-team finisher on Brother Devon.

A video package was shown highlighting the feud between Samoa Joe and Kurt Angle stemming from the Match of Champions at Victory Road.

9) Samoa Joe defeated TNA World Heavyweight Champion Kurt Angle by count-out

- An open, competitive match which saw Samoa Joe out mat-wrestle Angle momentarily and caused Angle to retreat to outside the ring and up the ramp as he was counted out and Joe was awarded the match as the crowd booed heavily about five-minutes into the match

- Jim Cornette came out and restarted the match as a "No countout" so that there was no escape for Angle

10) Samoa Joe defeated TNA World Heavyweight Champion Kurt Angle by disqualification

- After about 10 minutes of wrestling, Samoa Joe was gaining the upperhand and Angle slid out of the ring and got a steel chair

- Angle then hit Joe over the head with the steel chair causing the disqualification, causing the title to not change hands.

- Angle then beat down Joe after the match and stood tall with his World title as the show came to a close.


	11. September 1st Week

TNA iMPACT!

September 1st Week

Kurt Angle opened the show by coming out to the ring and bragged about still being TNA World Heavyweight Champion. Samoa Joe came out and said that Angle had proven nothing at Hard Justice because Angle didn't beat Joe. Angle said that he proved that Samoa Joe cannot submit or pin him to win the TNA World Heavyweight title. Joe said Angle was a coward and that he only retained the title because he got intentionally counted out and disqualified. Jim Cornette came out and said he has heard enough bickering from Joe and Angle and announced that the feud would officially end once and for all at No Surrender when the TNA World title will be on the line in a No-Disqualification, No-Count-out, Iron-Man Wrestling Match. Cornette then announced that he would make sure the title shots move on by having Sting face Christian Cage in a #1 contendership match at No Surrender.

1) "The Phenomenal" AJ Styles & Chris Sabin defeated "The Canadian Destroyer" Petey Williams & Jay Lethal

- An open, competitive tag team match which the ending saw Styles and Williams brawl on the outside which distracted the referee and allowed Alex Shelley to surprisingly interfere and hit Lethal with a Sliced Bread #2 and allow Sabin to pin for the victory.

A video promo played in which Mike Tenay had a sit-down interview in the ring with Kevin Nash about his interest in Jeff Jarrett at Hard Justice. Nash talked about his last match in World Championship Wrestling in 2000, when he faced Jeff Jarrett for the World Heavyweight title and came up short, and said that his life spiralled downhill afterwards, because he got injured and remained out of action until his contract with Time Warner expired in December 2001. Nash said that he feels it's Jarrett's fault that Nash has suffered his injuries for the last near-decade, and maybe if Jarrett hadn't injured him in WCW, he could have became the top star in the WWE or the current World Champion in TNA. Nash said that when he got the call in October 2004 about signing with TNA, he was ecstatic to be given the opportunity to end the best part of Jeff Jarrett's career like Jarrett had done to him in 2000. Nash said that after breaking away from a terrible Kings of Wrestling gimmick with Jeff and Scott Hall in 2005, he looked for the NWA World Heavyweight title but then his injuries striked again in both April and October of 2005, and he even took a heart attack and was hospitalised. Nash said that he had barely stepped in the ring since except a feeble attempt at a Giant vs X-Division feud which ended with Nash becoming the manager of the X-Division at Bound for Glory 2006. Nash said he has been trying to get back into shape in recent months to make "the challenge of the century". Nash then announced that he was challenging Jeff Jarrett to a "Retirement Match" and said if he can't end Jarrett's career and proves he's still good enough, then he deserves to retire.

2) "Cowboy" James Storm defeated Shark Boy

- Coming off a domination loss at Hard Justice, James Storm dominated Shark Boy easily and pinned after his finisher quickly

- James Storm got on the microphone after the match and announced that he was looking for a new tag team partner.

Backstage, Christian Cage cut a promo on Sting and Abyss to put over both of his matches. Cage said that tonight, he had to prove once again that he is better than a monster with half a brain, but after dealing with that tough task, he would go into training, to come out at No Surrender and beat Sting to take his spot again atop the ladder as the next man to get a shot at the TNA World Heavyweight title.

3) "The Monster" Abyss defeated "The Instant Classic" Christian Cage (w/ Tomko) in a Hardcore Match

- An open, competitive match which saw Abyss repeatedly fight off the interference from Tomko and look unphased

- The finish saw Abyss chokeslam Christian through a table covered in barbed wire and pin for the victory and revenge from Hard Justice.

- After the match, Abyss was sneak attacked from behind by Raven and Serotonin, but fought back and destroyed Serotonin with a Black Hole Slam each but Raven bailed. Abyss turned around but was hit by Tomko with a Big Boot as Raven looked impressed, backing up the ramp as the show came to a close.

TNA Online Match:

Ron "The Truth" Killings defeated Jerry Lynn

- Killings pinned Lynn following a Double Underhook Facebuster after the open, competitive match and then he got on the microphone and cut a promo about "white boys" until Ken Shamrock came out and destroyed Killings before saying he wasn't racist to Killings so Killings shouldn't be racist towards him.


	12. September 2nd Week

**TNA iMPACT!**

**September 2****nd**** Week**

Christian Cage came out to the ring to start the show and cut a promo on Sting, saying that Cage will win the #1 contendership match at No Surrender and go on to win the World title. Sting came out and said that he's beaten Cage before and he will again and HE will become the next TNA World Heavyweight Champion. Samoa Joe then came out and said that nobody will be able to take the title after he wins it at No Surrender. Kurt Angle then came down to the ring to restore order by saying that he's the TNA champion and that's the way it's going to stay. Joe and Sting both attacked Kurt Angle as Christian Cage bailed from the ring. Jim Cornette came out and said that since there's a lot of bad blood between these 4-men. He set up Angle and Cage vs Joe and Sting for next week, but tonight, Joe, Sting and Cage would face-off in a Triple Threat Match.

Backstage, Kevin Nash entered Larry Zbyszko's office and asks if Jeff Jarrett had given a reply to his challenge from last week, but Zbyszko said there's no answer for Nash.

1) "The Monster" Abyss defeated Serotonin in a Handicap Match

- Abyss squashed both members of Serotonin and pinned them both after a Double Chokeslam. Raven then attacked Abyss with a cane after the match.

Rhyno was backstage and said that he's watched Robert Roode dominate the careers of many young superstars and said that he was going to end Roode's company with "corporate destruction". A match where anything goes, weapons hanging from the ceiling, tables will be set-up, and most importantly, the rights to ownership of the "corporation" will be in a briefcase hanging above the ring. Rhyno finished by saying. This is Corporate Destruction!

2) Robert Roode (w/ Miss Brooks) defeated Jerry Lynn

- James Storm joined commentary for the match and said that Roode was a possible candidate for a tag team partner. Roode pinned Lynn after a pretty one-sided match following a Pay-Off. After the match, Chris Harris entered the ring and said that Storm was a member of the perfect tag team "America's Most Wanted" but he turned against Harris to become a singles superstar. Harris then asked Storm what was the point in turning against one partner to form another tag team. Storm left the announce position and entered the ring and said he had no point, so Harris attacked him and they brawled.

LAX and Hector Guerrero came to the ring and put over winning the World Tag Team titles from "stupid Americans". Team 3D came out and admitted that the Latino Nation did outmatch the Americans, but then Brother Ray said that they weren't Americans. They're "3D". Devon said they'd bring their brother in, if LAX bring their 'brother' to the brawl and have a Six-Man Tornado Tables Match. Hector Guerrero accepted on behalf of LAX and then told Team 3D to view the upcoming match to see the power of the Latino Nation.

3) The Latino Nation (Homicide, Hernandez, Big Guido, Juventud Guerrera & Tony Mamaluke) (w/ Hector Guerrero) defeated Jay Lethal, Shark Boy, Senshi & The Naturals

- Hernandez pinned Shark Boy in the fairly one-sided match after a quick Border Toss. Brother Runt attacked LAX after the match but Hernandez border tossed him through a table.

Backstage, AJ Styles cut a promo on Petey Williams and Canada and said that he will show the world what happens to Canadians that have stepped into the ring with the Phenomenal One.

4) Samoa Joe vs Sting vs "The Instant Classic" Christian Cage ended in a NO CONTEST

- An open, competitive match which ended when Kurt Angle interfered and attacked all three men and hit an Olympic Slam on each and stood tall once again with his World title as the show came to a close.

TNA Online Match:

"Wildcat" Chris Harris and The James Gang defeated The Basham Brothers & Ron "The Truth" Killings

- Harris pinned Killings after a Catatonic during the even, competitive match when Ken Shamrock interfered and screwed Killings out of the victory. Shamrock and Killings brawled after the match.


	13. September 3rd Week

**TNA iMPACT!**

**September 3****rd**** Week**

Jeff Jarrett started the show by coming out to the ring, causing the fans to go wild. Jarrett cut a promo about his seven years in the making feud with Kevin Nash. Jarrett said he would love to end it all in a "Retirement Match" but No Surrender just doesn't feel right, Jarrett said he is allowing Kevin Nash to pick an opponent for No Surrender to allow him to get practice for the big match. He then accepted Nash' challenge for TNA's biggest show of them all, Bound for Glory. Kevin Nash came out to the ring and challenged any X-Division superstar from the back to come out. Jerry Lynn came out and said that for the last year, Nash had acted as mentor of the X-Division and had caused a decay in the quality and standards, Lynn then accepted Nash' challenge for No Surrender.

Backstage, Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley said that they were the two best superstars in the X-Division and now they had agreed to join forces to become the Dominatrix of TNA.

**1) "The Dominatrix of TNA" Murder City Machine Guns (Chris Sabin & Alex Shelley) defeated The Naturals**

- An open tag team match which saw The Naturals get a good amount of offence but lose out to Murder City's double-team tactics. The ending saw Shelley whack Andy Douglas over the head with a camera stand as Sabin distracted the referee and Chris Sabin followed up with a Cradle Shock and pinned for the victory while Shelley and Chase Stevens brawled on the outside. After the match, Jay Lethal and Sonjay Dutt ran out and brawled with the Murder City Machine Guns.

A video package played where Robert Roode showed off the office in his billion dollar corporation and said his staff would unite at No Surrender to keep their jobs and keep the power.

**2) "Wildcat" Chris Harris defeated Lance Hoyt (w/ Christy Hemme)**

- James Storm joined the announce position for the match and talked about Harris being a bad tag team partner in the past. Harris pinned Hoyt after a short yet open match with a Catatonic. Storm then entered the ring and brawled with Harris after the match.

A video package played highlighting the damage that LAX has done in TNA.

LAX and Hector Guerrero cut a promo on the Tables Match at No Surrender and Guerrero said that it was a win-win situation because they're stronger and can take Team 3D out but even if they mess up and lose, they won't lose the titles because they're not on the line. Homicide then added that Brother Runt should be easy pickings upon his return to TNA.

**3) TNA X-Division Champion "The Phenomenal" AJ Styles defeated "Showtime" Eric Young (Canadian) in a Non-title Match**

- An open, competitive match which saw Styles barely defeat Eric Young with a quick roll-up into a Styles Clash and pin for the victory. After the match, Styles got on the microphone and talked down about Petey Williams and Canada until Williams ran out and brawled with AJ Styles. Williams managed to hit a Canadian Destroyer and held up the X-Division title. Williams then got on a microphone and revealed that for the X-Division title match, he will have the best Canadian manager in all of professional wrestling, Scott D'Amore.

A video package played highlighting Raven and Serotonin in TNA.

Backstage, AJ Styles was getting ready to leave the building when Christian Cage walked up to talk to him. Cage said that Styles wasn't the only man that was going to be a champion and asked if Styles is enjoying his X-Division title reign. Cage then pushed Styles up against a wall and threatened him never to say anything bad about Canada again or Styles will be answering to him (Christian). Styles then laughed and said he'd put his X-Division title on the line against Christian Cage next week just to prove that Canada sucks. Cage accepted the match and said Canada doesn't suck and he'll prove it when he becomes the first man to hold both the World Heavyweight title and the X-Division title at the same time.

**4) Samoa Joe & Sting defeated Kurt Angle & "The Instant Classic" Christian Cage**

- Angle left Christian on his own and walked up the ramp mid-way during the match. Joe and Sting then dominated Christian in the Handicap Match and Sting made him tap out to the Scorpion Deathlock for the victory. Sting and Samoa Joe celebrated together after the match as the show came to a close.


	14. September 4th Week

**TNA iMPACT!**

**September 4****th**** Week**

**1) TNA World Tag Team Champions LAX (w/ Hector Guerrero) defeated The James Gang to retain the titles**

- Homicide pinned Kip James after their double-team finisher to pick up the victory in an open tag team match. After the match, Hector Guerrero ordered the Latino Nation to run out and attack the James Gang and they all beat them down until Team 3D made the save.

Backstage, Christian Cage cut a promo about how he could be in AJ Styles' spot right now had he only asked to get the pin for the X-Division title at Victory Road. Sting came up to Christian and said that he couldn't believe Christian was gullible enough to think that AJ Styles would have let him win any title in that match. Tomko walked up to Christian and Christian snapped at him for being late and Tomko explained that he was injured to Cage but he then said that if Tomko helps him win the X-Division title, he will be rewarded with the first title shot.

**2) "Wildcat" Chris Harris, Jay Lethal & "The Canadian Destroyer" Petey Williams defeated "Cowboy" James Storm, Robert Roode & Lance Hoyt (w/ Miss Brooks, Jackie Moore & Christy Hemme)**

- An open and competitive six-man tag team match with an ending that saw Harris pin Roode after a Catatonic and being attacked from behind by Storm after the match until Rhyno made the save. Rhyno then gored Roode through a table afterwards.

A video played highlighting classic "ECW" matches. ( revealed that WWE (losing money) had auctioned off all the rights to the ECW name and TNA had bought it.)

Paul Heyman (debut) was shown backstage and said he has a surprise for the TNA fans that will be revealed at No Surrender.

**3) "The Monster" Abyss defeated The Naturals in a Handicap Match**

- Abyss squashed both Andy Douglas and Chase Stevens in this Handicap Match and pinned both men after a Double Chokeslam. Raven tried to attack Abyss after the match but Abyss fought back, and The Naturals brawled with Serotonin on the ramp.

Samoa Joe was shown in a video and cut a promo on Kurt Angle and the TNA World Heavyweight Championship and said that for the last two years, Samoa Joe has been fighting his way through the ranks in TNA, and even became a 3-time TNA X-Division Champion on his path for his ultimate prize. Joe said that he was a two-time World Heavyweight Champion in Ring of Honor but he has longed for a shot at the TNA World title, and at No Surrender, he will get his fair shot. Joe then looked in the camera and proclaimed "Kurt, the end is now."

**4) TNA X-Division Champion "The Phenomenal" AJ Styles defeated "The Instant Classic" Christian Cage (w/ Tomko) to retain the title**

- An open match that was very competitive in which Styles showed his technical side as well as his high-flying X-Division skill. Styles somehow managed to hit a spontaneous Styles Clash and pin Cage to retain his title. After the match, Christian Cage took a temper tantrum and argued with the referee and then Tomko and then got on the microphone and said he hates America and fired Tomko for "not doing his job properly".

**TNA Online Match:**

"The Dominatrix of TNA" Murder City Machine Guns (w/ Kevin Nash) defeated Senshi & Jerry Lynn (w/ Jeff Jarrett)

- An open, competitive X-Division style tag team match which saw Sabin pin Lynn after a Cradle Shock when Shelley distracted the referee and allowed Nash to interfere and hit a Jacknife Powerbomb as the crowd cheered. Jarrett and Nash then had a heated confrontation after the match.


	15. No Surrender 2007

**TNA Wrestling**** Presents**

**No Surrender 2007**

**DVD Extras:**

**0) The Naturals defeated Serotonin**

**- **The Naturals seemed fresher than they had been jobbing in recent weeks, and dominated most of the match and got a quick, easy victory over Serotonin.

Backstage, Jerry Lynn cut a promo about being the X-Division pioneer and said that he was one of the 'Originals', he was the second-ever TNA X-Division Champion, behind AJ Styles, and he made his TNA debut at the very beginning in June 2002. Lynn said that Kevin Nash could never take the term 'X-Division leader' away from Jerry Lynn.

**1) "The Dominatrix of TNA" Murder City Machine Guns defeated Jay Lethal & "The Guru" Sonjay Dutt**

**- **An open and competitive X-Division style tag team match which saw Shelley gain the pinfall victory after their double-team finisher. During the match, Sonjay Dutt showed no comical character trait related to The Guru, could this mean the gimmick is being killed off?

A video highlighting classic "Hardcore" matches in TNA was shown.

**2) "Big Sexy" Kevin Nash defeated "The Pioneer" Jerry Lynn**

**- **Lynn gave Nash a run for his money in the match but Nash managed to show some speedy side to show exactly why he is the manager of the X-Division. The ending of the match saw Nash hit a Chokeslam and then climb to the top rope as the crowd were going wild, due to the surprise of Nash going for a high spot despite his style. Lynn then got to his feet while Nash was trying to steady himself on the top rope and started punching Nash. Lynn went for a Hurracanrana from the top but Nash held onto Lynn and lifted him back on to his shoulders and hit a devastating Jacknife Powerbomb from the top rope and pinned for the victory. After the match, Jeff Jarrett entered the ring and had a stare down with Kevin Nash.

Paul Heyman was shown backstage when "The Franchise" Shane Douglas entered. (presenter of TNA Online and current Road Agent) Heyman then thanked Douglas for making the dream a reality.

**3) Ken Shamrock defeated Ron "The Truth" Killings**

**- **The match was short and saw Shamrock dominate Killings and getting angrier with each punch he took. After the match, Shamrock destroyed Killings with a steel chair. Killings was then getting taken away on a stretcher but Shamrock pulled him off and hit a Belly-to-Belly suplex through the stretcher for good measure. Shamrock was going to lock on the ankle lock again but security stopped him.

Backstage, Raven was with Serotonin and was cutting a promo on Abyss but started retreating and asked "what are you doing in here?" in a surprised tone to someone off camera.

**4) "The Monster" Abyss defeated Raven (w/ Serotonin) in a Hardcore Match**

- Raven was seen in the opening crawling backwards down the entrance ramp and Abyss emerged, following him with a Steel Chair in-hand. Abyss dragged Raven down to the ring and started dominating him but Raven fought back and hit an Even Flow DDT onto a trash can. Raven then ran backstage as Abyss got up and followed. Abyss threw Raven through the window of Larry Zbyszko's office and chokeslammed him onto Zbyszko's chair. Raven fought back and pulled Abyss out to the parking lot and went for an Even Flow DDT onto the hood of Jim Cornette's car but Abyss reversed it and charged Raven into the bumper. Raven took Abyss into a bus and smacked his head off the steering wheel and started punching as the horn was blaring. Raven then threw Abyss out of the bus and onto the ground of the Parking Lot. Serotonin drove up in a speeding car but Abyss rolled out of the way. Serotonin came out and started attacking Abyss with canes until Abyss through them both through car windshields. Abyss fought back on Raven and dragged him over to Abyss's car which had the roof covered in barbed wire. Abyss and Raven brawled onto the hood and Abyss finished Raven off by hitting a Black Hole Slam onto the barbed-wire covered roof to get the pinfall victory.

A video played highlighting the Team 3D-LAX feud.

**5) Team 3D (Ray/Devon/Runt) defeated LAX (Homicide/Hernandez/Machete) (w/ Hector Guerrero & Big Guido) in a Tables Match**

**- **An open, competitive tag team match which the ending saw Team 3D hit a 3D on Hernandez through a table.

A video played highlighting the Styles-Williams feud and showed Styles' hatred towards Canada in recent weeks. Williams said in the video that he would show Styles that war is not okay.

Eric Young came out to the ring with his hair dyed black and introduced TNA's new Canadian sensation, Alastair Ralphs, (formerly A-1 in his previous TNA career). Ralphs came down to the ring (also with black hair) and Eric Young said "isn't it a great day to be Canadian?" Could Team Canada be returning as Face?

**6) TNA X-Division Champion "The Phenomenal" AJ Styles defeated "The Canadian Destroyer" Petey Williams (w/ Eric Young, Alastair Ralphs & Scott D'Amore!) to retain the title**

- An open, competitive match which saw Styles barely beat Williams but succeeding after insulting D'Amore at ringside and getting into a fight with him, causing the referee to turn his back and Styles to hit Williams with the X-Division title belt and follow up with a Spiral Tap for the victory. After the match, Styles got on the microphone and said that the fans could blame Canada for his victory.

Backstage, Christian Cage is shown watching a monitor and starts freaking out. Sting enters the room and asks Christian if he is okay. Christian tells Sting to stay out of it and he'll see him in the ring later.

James Mitchell is in the ring with a huge muscular monster standing next to him. Mitchell introduces his new monster as "Leviathan" (formerly WWE's Batista) and said that he is challenging any top monsters in TNA to face his demolishing superstar in a "Monsters Ball" Match at Bound for Glory.

A video is played highlighting the Harris-Storm feud.

**7) "Cowboy" James Storm defeated "Wildcat" Chris Harris in a Texas Death Match**

**- **An open, competitive match which saw Storm win after breaking a beer bottle and using it as a weapon on the throat of Harris. After the match, Harris had to be stretchered out of the arena.

A video is played highlighting the Sting-Christian feud

Backstage, Sting cut a promo on Christian Cage saying that he has been acting weird recently and Sting will put an end to it tonight.

**8) Sting defeated "The Instant Classic" Christian Cage in a #1 Contenders Match**

**- **A very competitive pay-per-view main event quality match-up with an ending that saw Christian tap out to the Scorpion Deathlock after 15 minutes of wrestling. After the match, Christian Cage freaked out and attacked the referee, the ring announcer, the timekeeper and Don West. He dragged Don West into the ring and hit an Unprettier on him, he then got a steel chair from under the ring but security pulled West out of the ring. Christian then attacked several security workers and then took the microphone into the ring and challenged any man who thinks he is tough to come down and face him, right now. Ken Shamrock came out as the fans went wild and hit a Belly-to-Belly Suplex on Cage and then locked on an Anklelock until security broke it up.

Backstage, Rhyno cut a promo saying that a lot of weird things have been happening recently but nothing weird will happen in his match unless 'weird' means Robert Roode losing his corporation as a result of a GORE! GORE! GORE!

**9) Robert Roode defeated "The War Machine" Rhyno in a "Corporate Destruction" Match to retain his billion dollar corporation**

**- **A very competitive, pay-per-view main event quality match-up with an ending that saw Rhyno standing ontop of the ladder ready to take down the briefcase but Tomko appearing out of nowhere and hitting Rhyno on the back with a steel chair, making him fall from the ladder. Tomko then hit a Big Boot on Rhyno and helped Roode to his feet and pushed him up the ladder to get the briefcase. After the match, Robert Roode said he'd like Rhyno to meet his corporation's new employees, James Storm and Lance Hoyt then ran down the ramp and attacked Rhyno. Paul Heyman appeared on-screen and introduced "Sports Entertainment Xtreme" (not to be confused with Russo's 2002 faction) and said it was time for a change. Former WWE/ECW superstars, Rob Van Dam, Sabu and The Sandman ran down and fought off the Corporation.

A video played highlighting the 11-month Angle-Joe feud.

**10) Samoa Joe defeated TNA World Heavyweight Champion Kurt Angle in an Iron Man Match to win the title**

**- **Angle pinned Joe after an Olympic Slam at 36:00, Joe turned it around and pinned Angle after a surprise muscle buster at 43:00, they both then had an even, competitive match which ended with Joe making Angle tap out to the Rear Naked Choke at 59:57 to win the World title. Joe then celebrated in the ring with his new Championship as the show came to a close.


	16. October 1st Week

**TNA iMPACT! **

**October 1****st**** Week**

Sting started the show by coming out to the ring and celebrated winning the #1 contendership and said he had lots of respect to the athlete that Samoa Joe is and said that he would like to come out and formally challenge Samoa Joe to a TNA World Heavyweight title match on the "grand daddy of pay-per-view" Bound for Glory. Sting plugged Bound for Glory by calling it TNA's superbowl and reminded the fans that at TNA's superbowl last year, he defeated Jeff Jarrett to win the title and he was destined to go for the gold again. Sting asked for Joe's response but Kurt Angle came out instead and said as the former champ, he has a contractual rematch clause and demanded his rematch take place at Bound for Glory. Sting said he was next in line for a World title shot. Jim Cornette came out and said he needs time to make a decision of that magnitude as to who will face Samoa Joe for the TNA World Heavyweight title and announced that tonight, Sting and Kurt Angle will both be in singles matches as Joe isn't in the building.

A video played highlighting the tables match from No Surrender which saw Team 3D score a win over LAX.

**1) Team 3D defeated The Corporation (Tomko & Lance Hoyt w/ Miss Brooks)**

- A competitive tag team match which saw both teams almost get the victory. The match ending saw Sabu and The Sandman interfere and help Team 3D pick up the victory. After the match, Team 3D cut a promo on LAX and Brother Ray said they're coming for the Tag Team titles.

Backstage, AJ Styles cut a promo on Canada when Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley entered. Sabin agreed with Styles and said that it's not just Canadian wrestlers that suck, it's the managers. Sabin then blasted Scott D'Amore and said that Styles should give a real American a title shot like him (Sabin). Styles laughed but then agreed to give Sabin the title shot at Bound for Glory.

**2) "The Canadian Destroyer" Petey Williams defeated Chris Sabin (w/ Alex Shelley)**

- A competitive X-Division style match which ended with Williams hitting the Canadian Destroyer on Sabin. After the match, AJ Styles attacked Williams and Sabin and Shelley joined in until Scott D'Amore made the save.

A video was shown highlighting the "Corporate Destruction" Match at No Surrender.

Robert Roode is shown backstage with his corporation (Tomko, Lance Hoyt and James Storm). Roode said that his corporation was almighty and challenged Rhyno's team of "hardcore wannabees" to an 8-Man Elimination Tag at Bound for Glory.

**3) Alistair Ralphs (w/ Eric Young) defeated Alex Shelley**

- Young and Ralphs came out and were playful with the fans to get them perked up. In the match, Ralphs squashed Shelley and pinned him after a Pumphandle Slam. After the match, Hector Guerrero came out and said that Canada was stealing LAX's "latino heat" and then Big Guido attacked Alistair Ralphs and Eric Young from behind as Guerrero laughed.

A video was shown highlighting the "Monsters Ball" match and said "Monsters Ball IV is coming"

Raven cut a promo on the Monsters Ball backstage and said that he was an original monster in TNA, wrestling in hardcore matches since before most of the TNA superstars knew what wrestling was, even competing in the first Monsters Ball Match in TNA. Raven said he may be ageing but at Bound for Glory, he'll prove that he's still the monster he once was. Quote the Raven, Nevermore!

**4) Sting defeated "Cowboy" James Storm (w/ Jackie Moore)**

- Before the match, James Storm cut a promo hyping the Corporation but only lasted a few minutes against Sting but got a lot of offence in. Sting pinned Storm after his Scorpion Deathdrop. After the match, Kurt Angle came out onto the stage and said he'll show Sting how a match is really done.

**5) Kurt Angle defeated "The Instant Classic" Christian Cage**

- Christian Cage had fear in his eyes during the match and Mike Tenay pointed out that Cage appeared to not be fully focused. Angle made Cage tap out to the Anklelock easily after a few minutes of wrestling. After the match, Cage snapped and attacked Angle, Sting and referee Rudy Charles with a steel chair and was looking about swiftly as if looking for something or someone


	17. October 2nd Week

**TNA iMPACT!**

**October 2****nd**** Week**

Jim Cornette started the show in the ring and called out both TNA title challengers, Kurt Angle and Sting, Cornette said he has decided that the TNA World Heavyweight title will be on the line in a three-way match at Bound for Glory, a first for the pay-per-view. Cornette then booked Sting vs Kurt Angle in the main event.

Backstage, Christian Cage cut a promo hyping his "Christian Coalition" (old stable). Rick Steiner came up to Cage and said that the coalition days are over. Christian snapped and attacked Rick Steiner and pulled him out to the ring. Referee Andrew Thomas ran down and rang the bell making it an official match.

**1) "The Instant Classic" Christian Cage defeated Rick Steiner**

- Christian made short work of Steiner and destroyed him with an Unprettier to get the pinfall

Backstage, Scott D'Amore cut a promo on AJ Styles and Chris Sabin and said that Petey Williams will prove the dominance of Canada when he wins the X-Division title at Bound for Glory. Kevin Nash entered the room and asked Scott if he saw his X-Division match at No Surrender. Nash then said that the same thing would be happening to Jeff Jarrett at Bound for Glory.

**2) "The Canadian Destroyer" Petey Williams & "Showtime" Eric Young defeated TNA World Tag Team Champions LAX in a Non-Title Match**

- Williams pinned Homicide after a Canadian Destroyer in this competitive tag team match. After the match, Big Guido ran down and destroyed the Canadians until Alistair Ralphs made the save. AJ Styles, Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley were shown watching a monitor backstage

Jim Cornette was shown in his office and said that as Bound for Glory was the biggest pay-per-view event of the year, he wanted it stacked full of action and announced that there would be additional matches, and announced Jay Lethal vs Alex Shelley as the first extra match and said more would be announced in the coming weeks.

A video played highlighting Abyss' career as "The Monster" and it said he would be in the "Monsters Ball"

**3) Leviathan (Dave Batista) (w/ James Mitchell) defeated Brother Runt**

- Leviathan made his in-ring TNA debut and destroyed Brother Runt with a Demon Bomb and then choked him out and bit his neck to hype up his vampire gimmick. After the altercation, Brother Runt had to be taken away on a stretcher.

Backstage, Sting cut a promo on the TNA World Heavyweight title and said that he will win it for the second year in a row.

**4) Sting vs Kurt Angle ended in a NO CONTEST**

- Sting and Kurt Angle wrestled for ten minutes with nobody getting a major upperhand. The match was ruled a No Contest when Samoa Joe appeared and ran out and destroyed both men. Joe posed with his TNA World title as the show came to a close.


	18. October 3rd Week

**TNA iMPACT!**

**October 3****rd**** Week**

Christian Cage started off the show by coming out to the ring and cutting a promo about being #1 contender to the TNA World Heavyweight title, he then broke down and started screaming for someone to show themselves but got no answer. Road Warrior Animal came out and said that he doesn't like seeing a young superstar acting like this and told Christian to stop acting crazy. Cage screamed 'never' before beating the crap out of Animal.

**1) "The Instant Classic" Christian Cage defeated Road Warrior Animal**

- Christian Cage brawled with Animal for a while but mainly had the advantage due to the beatdown pre-match. Cage pinned Animal following an Unprettier and got on the microphone after the match and announced himself as the winner and new World Tag Team Champion, with his partner Edge. The fans laughed but Christian shouted at them before leaving the ring

Backstage, Chris Sabin was with Alex Shelley and cut a promo on facing both the USA and Canada for the X-Division Championship. Sabin said that he represents Murder City and Murder City always comes out on top. Sabin left and Shelley got on the microphone and said that he was coming to get Lethal.

**2) "The Canadian Destroyer" Petey Williams, "Showtime" Eric Young & Jay Lethal defeated "The Phenomenal" AJ Styles & "The Dominatrix of TNA" Murder City Machine Guns**

**- **A very competitive X-Division match-up with an ending that saw Lethal get a hot tag in to Williams and Williams fighting off all three of the Heels. Williams pinned Shelley following the Canadian Destroyer but was attacked by AJ Styles and Chris Sabin after the match until Alistair Ralphs made the save. Big Guido sneak-attacked Ralphs and they brawled but Ralphs managed to get the upperhand and threw Big Guido out of the ring

Backstage, Jim Cornette was in his office and announced The Naturals vs The Basham Brothers as another extra match for Bound for Glory

**3) The Damaja (w/ Doug Basham) defeated Chase Stevens (w/ Andy Douglas)**

**- **A back-and-forth short match which saw the Bashams play the "switcharoo" and Doug pinning Stevens after the running Leg Lariat

Backstage, Kurt Angle cut a promo on Samoa Joe and Sting and said his feud with Samoa Joe will finish where it all started a year ago at Bound for Glory, and he would be walking away as the TNA World Heavyweight Champion.

**4) Samoa Joe, Sting, "The Monster" Abyss & Team 3D defeated Kurt Angle, Robert Roode, Raven & LAX (w/ Hector Guerrero and The Corporation)**

**- **A very competitive back-and-forth ten man tag where the finish saw all the faces clean house of the Heels and allow Sting to lock on the Scorpion Deathlock to Homicide, forcing him to tap. Everyone brawled afterwards and S.E.X. ran down and brawled with The Corporation. Leviathan (Dave Batista) then came out and cleaned house of all of the members of S.E.X. and The Corporation and stood tall in the ring as the show came to a close.


	19. October 4th Week

**TNA iMPACT!**

**October 4****th**** Week**

Jim Cornette started the show by coming out to the ring and said that he had matches to announce, he then announced Senshi and Jerry Lynn facing off against Rick Steiner and Road Warrior Animal, and Sonjay Dutt taking on Eric Young at Bound for Glory. He then announced RVD vs James Storm and Sabu vs Lance Hoyt for tonight's iMPACT! and announced a huge 8-Man tag team main event which will see Kurt Angle, Robert Roode, Raven and Leviathan to team up to face Samoa Joe, Sting, Rhyno and Abyss.

**1) Senshi & Jerry Lynn defeated "The Dominatrix of TNA" Murder City Machine Guns**

**- **A competitive X-Division style tag team match which saw a short flurry of high spots landing on the outside. Senshi managed to pin Alex Shelley following a Double Foot Stomp from the top rope. After the match, Petey Williams ran out and attacked Chris Sabin but was sneak-attacked and destroyed by AJ Styles

A video interview of Jeff Jarrett played where he talked about Bound for Glory being under a week away and cut a classic promo on Kevin Nash saying that the odds are in his favour and that he will win the retirement match and keep his right to an active wrestling career.

**2) Sabu (w/ The Sandman) defeated Lance Hoyt (w/ Tomko)**

**- **Before the match got started, Paul Heyman came out to the stage and said this match would be contested under eXtreme Rules. The match saw a lot of weapons use and both allies brawled on the outside and up to the back. Sabu pinned Lance Hoyt following a Legdrop through a table

Backstage, Hector Guerrero cut a promo saying Canada and the USA suck and it's Mexico that are truly dominant and he will prove it when Big Guido destroy's Alistair Ralphs and LAX retain the Tag Team titles at Bound for Glory.

**3) "Cowboy" James Storm (w/ Jackie Moore) defeated RVD via DQ**

**- **Team 3D were shown watching this match on a monitor backstage. The match went back and forth and was an even match but ended when Storm went to retrieve a chair and when he brought it back in the ring, RVD dropkicked it into his face and got disqualified. After the match, Tomko and Hoyt ran out and helped Storm beat RVD down but Sabu and The Sandman made the save.

A video played highlighting the "Monsters Ball" match, hyping up the match taking place at Bound for Glory

James Mitchell was backstage with Leviathan and cut a promo on the Monsters Ball Match, saying three monsters enter and one leaves as the true monster. Mitchell then cut a promo on Abyss saying Leviathan is a much better monster than Abyss has ever been.

**4) Kurt Angle, Robert Roode, Leviathan & Raven (w/ Miss Brooks) defeated Samoa Joe, Sting, "The War Machine" Rhyno & "The Monster" Abyss**

**- **A very competitive match where moves were being dished out all over the place towards the end. The ending saw Angle pin Rhyno after the Olympic Slam with help from Leviathan. After the match, Angle attacked Samoa Joe and Sting and hit an Olympic Slam on each as everyone else brawled on the outside. Angle posed with the World title over a downed Samoa Joe and Sting as the show came to a close.


	20. Bound for Glory 2007

**TNA Wrestling ****presents**

**Bound for Glory 2007**

**Pre-Show: **Jeremy Borash hosted a fan festival all day with promo videos for many matches and exclusive interviews with stars talking about what they think about TNA and how well it's been doing the last five years, interviews with the fans, autograph signings, and gift shops. Moments from throughout the month were re-created in a special 2-hour LIVE! TNA iMPACT! recap, which featured…

Petey Williams vs Chris Sabin  
Petey Williams, Eric Young and Jay Lethal vs AJ Styles and Murder City Machine Guns  
Leviathan vs Brother Runt  
The Damaja vs Chase Stevens  
James Storm vs RVD  
Sting vs Kurt Angle

**1) Serotonin defeated James Gang**

**- **Martyr managed to pin BG James with a roll-up in a short yet even match. After the match, Kip James got on the microphone and said that he was leaving the James Gang. BG said Kip can't just leave his brother but Kip James then admitted that he wasn't a James, he was a Gunn and BG tried to take that away from him with this whole James Gang charade. BG tried to reason with Kip but was hit with a Fame-Asser, and Kip James left the ring with a cocky smile

Mike Tenay and Don West ran down the rest of the huge Bound for Glory 2007 card.

**2) The Naturals defeated The Basham Brothers**

**- **The Naturals managed to pin Doug Basham after their Natural Disaster tag finisher in an even tag team match.

**3) "The Guru" Sonjay Dutt defeated "Showtime" Eric Young**

**- **This match was an epic battle between TNA's comic-relief characters in this incredibly short match. Dutt sat and meditated when the bell rang and Young ran at him but got rolled up into a pin for the victory. Dutt got on the microphone after the match and proclaimed "Behold the power of meditation" and Young was shown cradling in the corner saying "It's so strong,"

A video was shown hyping wrestling's legends from the '70s and '80s but then cut to the 'legends' of the 'new age' known as the X-Division.

**4) Jerry Lynn & Senshi defeated Rick Steiner & Road Warrior Animal**

- This match was billed as "X-Division legends" vs "Tag Team legends". Animal and Steiner dominated with teamwork to keep Senshi down on the ground but Senshi fought back and got a hot tag on Lynn who showed the tag team legends what the X-Division was all about before pinning Animal following a Cradle Piledriver.

A video was shown highlighting both Big Guido's short TNA career as a member of LAX and the TNA career of former Team Canada member Alistair Ralphs.

**5) Big Guido (w/ Hector Guerrero) defeated Alistair Ralphs (w/ Eric Young)**

**- **Big Guido and Al Ralphs brawled for a few minutes until Ralphs jumped at Guido for a flying crossbody and was caught. Guido followed up with a Falling Bodyslam and pinned Ralphs for the victory.

Backstage, Jay Lethal cut a promo on the X-Division and said that his time to shine begins tonight when he beats Alex Shelley.

**6) Jay Lethal defeated Alex Shelley**

**- **A competitive X-Division match which ended with Lethal managing to fight out of Shelley's offence and hitting a Lethal Combination, following up with a Diving Elbowdrop for the victory

A video played highlighting clips from the first three Monsters Ball matches as well as other hardcore matches involving Raven, Abyss and Leviathan.

**7) Leviathan (w/ James Mitchell) defeated "The Monster" Abyss and Raven in Monsters Ball IV**

**- **The match involved a lot of hardcore attacks, including Raven DDT'ing Abyss onto a chair, Abyss black-hole slamming Raven through a table, Leviathan power-slamming Abyss onto steel steps, and Raven placing Leviathan in-between the steel steps and the ringpost and then hitting a Big Boot to the steps which squashed Leviathan. The ending saw Leviathan score the pinfall after hitting a Spinebuster on Raven onto thumbtacks which had been brought out by Abyss. Abyss attacked Leviathan after the match but was attacked from behind by Raven who allowed Leviathan to hit the Demon Bomb on Abyss through a table.

Backstage, LAX were celebrating Big Guido's first big pay-per-view win and Hector Guerrero cut a promo on Team 3D and said he spoke with Larry Zbyszko and tonight, Team 3D must eliminate both members of LAX to win the titles whereas LAX only need one pinfall to get the victory.

**8) TNA World Tag Team Champions LAX defeated Team 3D to retain the titles**

**- **Team 3D hit a 3D on Homicide through a table and D-Von pinned Homicide for the win, but LAX were announced as still being the tag team champions because Team 3D had gotten disqualified. Zbyszko came out and nullified the decision and restarted the match but replaced Homicide with Machete because he was unable to compete after being put through the table. Brother Ray managed to pin Machete following the Full Nelson Bomb after a few minutes. Hector Guerrero and Big Guido ran out and attacked Brother Ray and knocked him off the apron and Hernandez managed to follow up with a Border Toss on D-Von and pinned for the win. After the match, D-Von made the save for Brother Ray who was getting beaten down but wasn't fast enough and Brother Ray had to be taken out on a stretcher.

**9) The Corporation (Robert Roode, "Cowboy" James Storm, Lance Hoyt & Tomko) (w/ Miss Brooks & Jackie Moore) defeated Sports Entertainment eXtreme ("The War Machine" Rhyno, RVD, Sabu and The Sandman) in an Elimination Match**

- Sabu eliminated Tomko after a Legdrop from the top-rope. Sabu was disqualified when he threw a steel chair off of Lance Hoyt's head. RVD quickly eliminated Lance Hoyt with a Five-Star Frog Splash. The Sandman was disqualified after caning the crap out of James Storm. James Storm eliminated RVD following a Lowblow while the referee was trying to get Sandman out of the ring. Rhyno pinned James Storm after the Gore. Robert Roode pinned Rhyno following a Northern Lariat and used the ropes for leverage. After the match, Rhyno and Robert Roode stared eachother down until **Andrew "Test" Martin **jumped out of the crowd and destroyed both men to the approval of the fans.

A clip was shown from No Surrender where Christian Cage was attacking everybody until Ken Shamrock came out to stop him.

Backstage, Ken Shamrock cut a promo on Christian and told him not to go down the path he is and said he's looking to relieve Christian's misery tonight on TNA's superbowl.

**10) Ken Shamrock defeated "The Instant Classic" Christian Cage via disqualification**

**- **As soon as the bell rang, Cage started mauling Shamrock. Shamrock managed to fight back and hit a huge Belly-to-Belly suplex and locked on the ankle lock. Christian managed to roll out of it and went to the outside of the ring and got a steel chair. Cage returned to the ring, and without hesitation cracked Shamrock over the head with it, busting him wide open and causing a disqualification. Christian Cage left the ring and looked back at Shamrock who was knocked out cold. Christian then got a cocky grin on his face which quickly turned to an evil glare before going up the ramp.

Backstage, AJ Styles was getting interviewed and was asked to comment on what he just saw. Styles said he had no idea what insane robotics were going on inside of Christian's head but as long as he doesn't get in AJ's way, then there's no problem.

**11) "The Canadian Destroyer" Petey Williams defeated Chris Sabin and TNA X-Division Champion "The Phenomenal" AJ Styles to win the title**

**- **Williams pinned Sabin after the Canadian Destroyer to win the X-Division title in what was a very competitive match. AJ Styles attacked Williams after the match until Scott D'Amore made the save, D'Amore was then attacked from behind by Chris Sabin.

A video played highlighting the long history between Jeff Jarrett and Kevin Nash saying regardless of whether it's friends or enemies, one of their wrestling careers will end tonight.

**12) "The King of the Mountain" Jeff Jarrett defeated "Big Sexy" Kevin Nash in a "Retirement Match"**

**- **Jeff Jarrett got a standing ovation after the long and gruesome match which ended after Jarrett kicking out of a Chokeslam by Nash and escaping a Jacknife Powerbomb attempt and hitting a third Stroke on Nash to pin for the victory.

*Check forums for news on Nash situation

Backstage, Samoa Joe cut a promo on his two challengers, saying all three of them deserve the title, but he is the smartest, fastest and strongest which gives him all three advantages.

**13) TNA World Heavyweight Champion Samoa Joe defeated Sting and Kurt Angle to retain the title**

**- **A long and competitive match which saw Angle tap out to the Rear Naked Choke, meaning Samoa Joe retained his World title. Joe celebrated with the title as the show came to a close.


	21. November 1st Week

**TNA iMPACT!**

**November 1****st**** Week**

Christian Cage started the show by coming out to the ring and bragged about destroying Ken Shamrock at Bound for Glory. Christian then said that he made TNA what it is today and demanded to be rewarded the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. Samoa Joe came out and said that he was undefeated in TNA for over a year after his debut and said he doubts Cage can beat him. Cage then challenged Joe to put the title on the line at Genesis to which Joe accepted but Christian turned psycho and acted like he was rejected and got in Joe's face. Samoa Joe then snapped and attacked Christian and hit a Muscle Buster for good riddance.

Backstage, Robert Roode was with Miss Brooks and cut a promo on Andrew "Test" Martin interfering and attacking both him and Rhyno at Bound for Glory. Roode warned Test to stay out of his business tonight.

**1) "The War Machine" Rhyno (w/ RVD) vs Robert Roode (w/ Tomko and Miss Brooks) ended in a NO CONTEST**

**- **Rhyno and Roode brawled with eachother for a few minutes with neither man gaining the upperhand when Andrew "Test" Martin interfered and attacked both Tomko and RVD on the outside and then went to attack Rhyno and Roode. Rhyno and Roode stopped brawling and teamed up to attack Test.

A video package played highlighting the 8-Man Elimination Tag Team Match from Bound for Glory.

Backstage, James Storm was with Lance Hoyt and Jackie Moore and cut a promo on Sports Entertainment Xtreme and challenged Sandman, RVD and Sabu to an Extreme Rules Tornado Match at Genesis and said their team would end before they got the chance to start.

**2) "Cowboy" James Storm & Lance Hoyt (w/ Jackie Moore) defeated Jerry Lynn & Senshi**

**- **Storm pinned Lynn following a Super Kick at the same time that Hoyt pinned Senshi following a Big Boot in a short match which saw the X-Division tag team get over-powered. After the match, the lights went out and when they came back on Sabu appeared and threw steel chairs at Storm and Hoyt.

Backstage, Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley cut a promo on Kevin Nash being forced to retire following Bound for Glory and… you guessed it… blamed Canada. Sabin said that they would avenge Nash by making the Canadians lives a living hell.

**3) "The Phenomenal" AJ Styles defeated Shark Boy, Jay Lethal and Eric Young**

- A competitive four-way tag team match that saw a lot of action involving Styles and Young. AJ Styles pinned Shark Boy following the Styles Clash. After the match, Jay Lethal got on the microphone and claimed that he was Canadian and said that he is unhappy with the way Sabin and Shelley are treating his country. Styles then attacked both Lethal and Young until Petey Williams made the save.

Kurt Angle was shown backstage and talked about being an "icon" for young fans and superstars to look up to. Angle then said that fans and wrestlers will always look up to him because he will always be better than them. Angle then claimed, the only reason he didn't regain his title is because Sting got in the way and got himself pinned before Angle could get pumped up. Angle called Sting a loser and said he'd prove it tonight.

**4) Leviathan (w/ James Mitchell) defeated Sting**

**- **Sting started out with the match in his favour but Leviathan managed to fight back and gain dominance and kept Sting on the ground for several minutes. Sting managed to battle out of a corner and hit a Stinger Splash on Leviathan and was setting up for the Scorpion Deathlock but James Mitchell distracted the referee as Kurt Angle ran in and hit an Olympic Slam on Sting and allowed Leviathan to pin him for the win. After the match, Leviathan continued the beatdown on Sting until Abyss made the save. Abyss helped Sting to his feet as Leviathan, Angle and James Mitchell walked up the ramp, looking back at the ring as the show came to a close.

Keep up with all of the latest news and updates from TNA Wrestling on the RyanHekk Forums, courtesy of TNA-Hekk Entertainment.


	22. November 2nd Week

**TNA iMPACT!**

**November 2****nd**** Week**

LAX and Hector Guerrero came out to the ring to open the show and Hector cut a promo on Team 3D saying they suck as a tag team and showed clips of Brother Ray getting injured by LAX at Bound for Glory. LAX laughed and Guerrero added that two members of Team 3D were out of action and they are now hunting D-Von down and challenged him to come out to the ring. Rick Steiner came out instead of D-Von and said that he has watched LAX cheat their way to victory for a few months now and said the TNA fans can only take so much. Rick talked about his brother Scott still being out with injury for another month or two but still challenged LAX to put their Tag Team Championships on the line at Genesis. Guerrero accepted on behalf of LAX and challenged Steiner to come into the ring but Road Warrior Animal attacked LAX from behind and Steiner and Animal hit the Doomsday Device on Machete as Homicide, Hernandez and Hector Guerrero escaped up the ramp.

**1) Chris Sabin (w/ Alex Shelley) defeated Eric Young**

**- **Sabin pinned Eric Young after Shelley distracted the referee and Sabin low-blowed Young and followed up with a Cradle Shock. After the match, Sabin got on the microphone and cut a promo on Canada and Jay Lethal ran out and attacked him but Shelley helped Sabin escape.

Backstage, AJ Styles was watching a monitor when Jeremy Borash approached him. Styles then said that the Canadians are despicable creatures and referred to Jay Lethal "cheap-shotting" Sabin. Styles then said that Canada stole his X-Division title and smuggled it home. Scott D'Amore came in and told AJ to leave Canada alone but Styles scowled at him.

**2) "The Instant Classic" Christian Cage defeated The Sandman via disqualification**

**- **Shortly into the match, The Sandman hit Christian over the head with a cane and was disqualified. Christian snapped and then ripped the cane out of Sandman's hands and started beating the crap out of him until Samoa Joe made the save and Christian bailed from the ring.

Rhyno was backstage and cut a promo on the success of Sports Entertainment eXtreme (ECW) in the past and said that he can beat both Robert Roode and Andrew Martin in the same match and said at Genesis there will be only one GORE! GORE! GORE! Rhyno left and RVD appeared on camera to many cheers and told the fans to "watch this". RVD was holding a steel chair and the camera followed him to a room that said "The Corporation". RVD knocked on the door, Lance Hoyt answered and RVD threw the chair at him. Hoyt caught it but RVD did a spinning kick which knocked it into Hoyt's face, and then ran away.

**3) "Cowboy" James Storm (w/ Jackie Moore) defeated Sabu in an eXtreme Rules Match**

**- **The match saw a lot of weapons get used and a lot of brawling on the outside with Storm having the upperhand. Sabu got Storm onto his knee with a dropkick and was about to hit him over the head with a steel chair when Tomko ran in Big Booted the chair off of Sabu's face and allowed Storm to cover for the victory.

James Mitchell cut a promo on Abyss saying that Leviathan will kill him at Genesis. Kurt Angle walked up to Mitchell and said they needed to talk about the Main Event.

**4) Sting & "The Monster" Abyss defeated Kurt Angle & Leviathan**

**- **The match was a very competitive tag team match, where the ending saw Sting dive to the outside onto Leviathan while Abyss hit a Black Hole Slam on Kurt Angle and pinned for the victory as the crowd went wild. Leviathan attacked Abyss after the match and hit a Demon Bomb. Angle tried to escape but Sting got into the ring and hit the new Scorpion Deathdrop on Angle. The brawl continued as the show came to a close.

Keep up with all the latest news and updates from TNA Wrestling on the RyanHekk forums.


	23. November 3rd Week

**TNA iMPACT!  
****November 3****rd**** Week**

The Corporation started the show by coming out to the ring and Robert Roode cut a promo on Rhyno's Sports Entertainment Xtreme and said that at Bound for Glory, his men would put them back into their place, working indie matches in bingo halls. Roode then added that The Corporation now have an additional problem, Andrew "Test" Martin. Roode said that he would take care of both Rhyno and Andrew Martin at Genesis. Andrew Martin's music interrupted as the crowd went wild and Martin ran out to the ring and attacked all members of The Corporation with TKO's as Roode bailed. Martin motioned for Roode to enter the ring and face him but Roode continued walking backwards up the ramp while looking back at Martin.

Backstage, Petey Williams got on the microphone and said that he has been a victim of racism for a while now but at Genesis, he will show why Canadians should never be undermined, and he will prove that winning the X-Division title wasn't a fluke.

**1) Jay Lethal defeated Chris Sabin (w/ Alex Shelley)  
- **A competitive X-Division match with an ending that saw Shelley put his leg on the top rope and Sabin whipping Lethal into the leg, but Lethal reversed the irish whip and whipped Sabin into Shelley's leg. Lethal then rolled up Sabin and got the pinfall victory. After the match, Sabin and Shelley went nuts and attacked Jay Lethal. Eric Young tried to make the save but was attacked by AJ Styles. Petey Williams ran down as the crowd cheered and hit a Canadian Destroyer on Alex Shelley which caused AJ Styles and Chris Sabin to retreat out of the ring and up the ramp.

Backstage, Hector Guerrero was with LAX and cut a promo on Rick Steiner, Road Warrior Animal and Brother D-Von, calling them all washed-up tag team members, which makes them only half of a wrestler each.

**2) Rick Steiner, Road Warrior Animal & Brother D-Von defeated LAX & Machete (w/ Hector Guerrero)**

**- **A competitive six-man tag team match which saw Machete take most of the beating from the Faces, with LAX being kept strong. D-Von managed to pin Homicide after he hit the Doomsday Device with an assist from Animal. After the match, Big Guido attacked the three winners from behind as they were celebrating as Hector Guerrero laughed.

Backstage, Andrew "Test" Martin talked about his in-ring TNA debut being next, and said that the best all-round athlete in professional wrestling is in the best wrestling company, starting now.

**3) Andrew "Test" Martin defeated "The Guru" Sonjay Dutt**

**- **Andrew Martin squashed Dutt in 2 minutes. Dutt attacked Martin at the opening of the match and irish whipped Test, but Martin came back and hit a running Big Boot on Dutt. Martin then lifted Dutt to his feet and hit the TKO and pinned for the victory. After the match, Robert Roode attacked Test until Rhyno ran out and attacked Roode. Jim Cornette came out to the attention of all three men and booked a tag team match for next week's iMPACT!, Rhyno and Andrew Martin vs Robert Roode and James Storm.

Brother D-Von was backstage enraged and cut a very good promo on LAX saying that he will get his hands on LAX for what they did to his brother, and he will start at Genesis by taking on Big Guido. D-Von said that he would take Guido out and then go after every member of LAX one-by-one. Oh my brother, Testify!!!

**4) RVD defeated Lance Hoyt (w/ Miss Brooks)  
- **A competitive match which saw Lance Hoyt try to keep RVD grounded but RVD fought out of a reverse chin lock and hit a Spin Kick and followed up with a Rolling Thunder and then a Five Star (Frog) Splash before pinning for the victory.

Backstage, Sting got on the microphone and said that he was coming for Kurt Angle at Genesis, but tonight… Abyss then walked up and Sting pointed at Abyss and proclaimed "he is coming for Angle".

**5) Kurt Angle defeated "The Monster" Abyss**

**- **Angle and Abyss brawled for about 6 minutes until James Mitchell distracted the referee and allowed Leviathan to enter the ring and hit a Spinebuster on Abyss. Angle then pinned Abyss for the victory. After the match, Leviathan and Kurt Angle began attacking Abyss but Sting ran out and made the save with a baseball bat which caused Angle and Leviathan to retreat from the ring. Mike Tenay then began shouting through the microphone saying they needed a camera in the back right now.

A camera was shown backstage, and Christian Cage was shown putting an extremely large and heavy bag, which Tenay commented being looking like a body bag, into his car. After managing to put the bag in his car, Cage looked at the bag and said "You're going for a ride, Joe". And then the car drove off as Cage smiled cockily and the show came to a close.

Keep up with all the latest news and updates from TNA Wrestling on my forums.


	24. November 4th Week

**TNA iMPACT!**

**November 4****th**** Week**

Christian Cage started the show by coming out to the ring and said that last week, he exited Samoa Joe from the building "the right way", in a bag. Cage then laughed and said that he will win the World title when he pins the heaviest bag in TNA at Genesis. Samoa Joe's music hits and he came out to the ring with a microphone but when he entered the ring, Christian Cage turned psycho and cracked him over the head with a steel chair, Samoa Joe no-sold the attack and then hit a Muscle Buster on Cage as the crowd went wild.

**1) The Naturals defeated Senshi & Jerry Lynn in an "Exhibition Tag Team Match"**

**- **Andy Douglas pinned Jerry Lynn after the double-team from the Natural Disaster to end what was a competitive X-Division style tag team match.

**2) Andrew "Test" Martin vs Robert Roode ended in a No Contest**

- Martin and Roode fought each other in a high standard match until Rhyno interfered and gored Roode and then attacked Martin causing the match to get thrown out. Test fought back and hit a TKO on Rhyno for his trouble.

Backstage, Hector Guerrero was with LAX and cut a promo on Rick Steiner and Road Warrior Animal, calling them the washed up remains of a tag team, and LAX would finish them off... permanently at Genesis. Similar to his promo from last week.

**3) "The Dominatrix of TNA" Murder City Machine Guns defeated Rick Steiner & Road Warrior Animal**

**- **Steiner and Animal used the ground and pound style against the Guns' high-flying X-Division style. The match received a good response from the crowd, particularly during the high-flying moments, even Animal showed high-flying ability, which was unusual. Steiner and Animal were about to capitalise for a win with the Doomsday Device on Sabin but LAX interfered as Shelley distracted the referee and hit Animal with a Mexican flagpole. Sabin tagged Shelley in and Shelley finished Steiner off with a Sliced Bread and pinned for the victory. After the match, Jay Lethal, Eric Young and Petey Williams all ran out and attacked the Murder City Machine Guns.

A video played hyping the return of Scott Steiner for Genesis. Mike Tenay and Don West then hyped that Steiner may help his brother Rick and Animal win the tag titles at Genesis, and spoke about Steiner's injury in May.

**4) The Sandman defeated "The Guru" Sonjay Dutt in an Xtreme Rules Match**

**- **A very short match which saw Sandman enter the ring and cane the crap out of Dutt for a minute before pinning him. After the match, Sonjay Dutt got on the microphone and demanded some redemption from TNA stating that weapons are against his religion. Shark Boy ran out with a trash can lid and cracked it over Dutt's head as the crowd went wild.

**5) Samoa Joe, Sting & "The War Machine" Rhyno defeated "The Instant Classic" Christian Cage, Kurt Angle & "Cowboy" James Storm (w/ Jackie Moore)**

**- **A back-and-forth competitive six-man tag team match which ended with Samoa Joe cleaning house off a hot tag from Rhyno and pinning Storm after the Muscle Buster. After the match, Christian Cage attacked both Storm and Angle with a steel chair and said that they failed him. Cage motioned to Joe, who was walking up the ramp, that he was coming for the World title at Genesis as the show came to a close.

Keep up with all the latest news and updates from TNA Wrestling on my forums.


	25. Genesis 2007

**TNA Wrestling ****Presents**

**Genesis 2007**

**DVD Extra Match:**

**0) BG James & The Naturals defeated "The Outlaw" Kip James & Serotonin (w/ Raven)**

**- **BG James pinned Havok of Serotonin following a second-rope Legdrop but was attacked from behind after the match by Kip James who used a steel chair on his brother.

Mike Tenay and Don West opened the pay-per-view and talked about the line-up for tonight.

**1) "The Guru" Sonjay Dutt defeated Shark Boy**

**- **Comic-relief match which saw Shark Boy come down to the ring with a trash can lid in his entrance and cause Sonjay Dutt to bail from the ring. Shark Boy chased Dutt around the ring before rolling back in, Sharky went to hit Dutt over the head with the trash can lid but Dutt ducked it and rolled up Shark Boy for the victory. After the match, Sonjay Dutt got on the microphone and praised the dalai-lama and said that there was no need for weapons in the world of peace and tranquillity.

A video played hyping up Brother D-Von and D-Von talked about tonight being special for him as his singles career in TNA is just beginning to kick-off. Brother D-Von talked about finally getting the chance to prove himself. Brother Ray was shown and he talked about his injury and said that he was proud of his brother for continuing his own legacy.

**2) Brother D-Von defeated Big Guido (w/ Hector Guerrero)**

**- **An even match which made Brother D-Von look strong against the monster that Big Guido has been built to be. D-Von got the surprise victory when he managed to squirm out of the Falling Bodyslam and hit the Saving Grace and pinned for the victory. D-Von bailed out of the ring just as LAX hit the ring and celebrated his victory on the ramp with the fans and laughed at Big Guido and Hector Guerrero.

Backstage, Alex Shelley cut a promo on the Canadians and said that America needs heroes to get rid of the Canadian scum. Sabin then added that they were The Dominatrix of TNA and they were going to do away with the Canadians once and for all.

**3) Jay Lethal & "Showtime" Eric Young defeated "The Dominatrix of TNA" Murder City Machine Guns**

**- **A very competitive X-Division style tag team match which saw the fans strongly support Young and Lethal. Young got the hot tag on Lethal who finished off Sabin with a Lethal Combination and followed up with the Diving Elbowdrop for the pinfall victory.

Backstage, Rick Steiner and Road Warrior Animal cut a promo on LAX and the tag team championship. Steiner then talked about his brother, Scott, returning to TNA and said he hopes they get to face-off in the TNA ring sometime soon.

**4) TNA World Tag Team Champions LAX (w/ Hector Guerrero) defeated Rick Steiner & Road Warrior Animal to retain the titles**

**- **A competitive tag team match which saw the veterans get most of the leverage but after interference from Machete with a distraction from Homicide, Hernandez managed to finish Rick Steiner off with a Border Toss and pinned for the victory.

A video played highlighting the Abyss-Leviathan feud in recent weeks.

**5) "The Monster" Abyss defeated "The Vampire" Leviathan (w/ James Mitchell)**

**-** Mitchell set up a table in the ring towards the end of the match and Leviathan went to hit a Demon Bomb through the table but Abyss reversed it and hit Leviathan with the Black Hole Slam through the table and pinned for the victory. Raven ran down to the ring after the match and stood between Abyss and Leviathan but then attacked Leviathan as Abyss left the ring and the crowd cheered wildly for Raven's turn. Serotonin entered the ring and started stomping on Leviathan.

A video played highlighting the feud between Sports Entertainment Xtreme and The Corporation.

**6) S.E.X. (RVD, Sabu & The Sandman) defeated The Corporation ("Cowboy" James Storm, Lance Hoyt & Tomko) in an Xtreme Rules Tornado Tag**

**- **RVD pinned Tomko after hitting the V. Terminator when Tomko was holding a chair. James Storm attacked RVD after the match but Sabu threw a chair off of him and Sandman started caning Storm. S.E.X. then stood tall after the match holding weapons.

A video played highlighting the feud between AJ Styles and Petey Williams.

**7) TNA X-Division Champion "The Canadian Destroyer" Petey Williams defeated "The Phenomenal" AJ Styles to retain the title**

**- **A very competitive X-Division style match which ended with Williams rolling out of the way of the Spiral Tap and hitting the Canadian Destroyer on Styles and pinning to retain the title. AJ Styles raged after the match and attacked Scott D'Amore and destroyed him with a steel chair before bailing out of the ring when Petey Williams, Eric Young and Jay Lethal made the save.

Backstage, Andrew Martin cut a promo on Robert Roode and Rhyno and said that he was the biggest free agent in professional wrestling and he signed with TNA for some competition. Martin said that Rhyno and Roode are good competition and Martin said that beating both of them tonight would boost him through the rankings for a TNA World title shot.

**8) Andrew "Test" Martin defeated "The War Machine" Rhyno and "Corporate" Robert Roode (w/ Miss Brooks)**

**- **A competitive triangle match which ended with Rhyno hitting the Gore on Roode but Test sneak-attacking Rhyno with a TKO and pinning for the victory as the crowd cheered. Robert Roode and Miss Brooks went to attack ATM after the match but he bailed and Roode destroyed Rhyno instead as Martin watched from the ramp.

A video played highlighting the feud between Sting and Kurt Angle.

**9) Sting defeated Kurt Angle in a "Legend" vs "Icon" Match**

**- **Sting managed to reverse the Ankle Lock into a Scorpion Deathlock to make Angle tap out at the end of a long, very competitive and high-action match. After the match, Sting extended his hand to Angle who shook it and they hugged as the crowd went wild.

Backstage, Christian Cage cut a "sane" promo on how he had been acting for the past few months. Christian apologised and said it was all an act to convince Jim Cornette to give him what he wanted. Christian said that tonight he is ontop of the ladder and will be taking some gold home to his family.

A video played highlighting Christian Cage's insanity and showed his feud with Samoa Joe for the past month.

**10) TNA World Heavyweight Champion Samoa Joe defeated "The Instant Classic" Christian Cage to retain the title**

**- **Joe managed to hit Cage with the Muscle Buster at the end of the match and pinned to retain the World title. Cage took an insane temper tantrum after the match, throwing chairs around the arena. Joe was distracted by Christian's tantrum and was attacked from behind by the returning, Scott Steiner. Steiner locked on the Steiner Recliner until security ran down as the pay-per-view came to a close.

Keep up with all the latest news from TNA Wrestling on my forums.


	26. December 1st Week

**TNA iMPACT!**

**December 1****st**** Week**

After the opening pyro hit and Tenay and West welcomed the viewers to TNA iMPACT!. Scott Steiner's music hit and the crowd went wild as Steiner came out to the arena and entered the ring. Steiner received a standing ovation before getting on the microphone and thanking the fans for their support during his near-death experience earlier in the year. Steiner then cut a promo saying that he was returning to TNA, for one reason, and that was to beat Samoa Joe and become the TNA World Heavyweight Champion. Steiner challenged Joe to put his title on the line at Turning Point. Samoa Joe came out and said that he had lots of respect for Scott Steiner pulling through his life threatening situation but said that making his return at Joe's expense requires to be punished. Joe then accepted Steiner's challenge for Turning Point and both men shook hands. Joe was preparing to leave and turned his back but Steiner attacked him from behind with a Clothesline to the back of the head and began stomping on him as the crowd booed.

**1) D-Von defeated Machete (w/ Big Guido)**

- D-Von continued his singles wrestling success with a quick victory over Machete in what was mostly a squash match and pinned Machete following the Saving Grace. Big Guido attempted to attack D-Von after the match but was countered and tossed out of the ring. LAX then ran down and attacked D-Von until The Naturals made the save.

A video played where Christian Cage talked about his professional wrestling career going downhill in recent months. Cage talked about the talent he had met and seen in TNA, and called it the future number one company in professional wrestling. Cage then sadly announced that he was going on hiatus from TNA Wrestling.

**2) BG James defeated Lance Hoyt (w/ Miss Brooks)**

**- **James managed to pin Hoyt following a Diving Legdrop from the middle-rope. "The Outlaw" Kip James attacked BG James after the match and got on the microphone and said his name was never Kip James and it never will be. He then added that he would never want to be part of BG's family and he had gotten too comfortable as part of the tag team that he had missed out on many opportunities.

Backstage, "Cowboy" James Storm was with Jackie Moore and cut a promo on S.E.X. and said that at Genesis, RVD pinned Tomko to win the match and not him. Storm protested that the match was counted as his loss too and then challenged RVD to a singles match at Turning Point and said he will prove that he can beat RVD.

**3) "Corporate" Robert Roode (w/ Miss Brooks) defeated Jay Lethal**

**- **Lethal put up a good fight but eventually lost when Brooks distracted the referee and allowed Roode to hit a low-blow and follow up with the Fisherman's Suplex and pinned for the victory. After the match, Roode got on the microphone and put over that he destroyed Rhyno at Genesis after their match and put him out of action. Andrew Martin came out to the fan's approval and said that Robert Roode had no right to do what he did and that Martin would avenge Rhyno at Turning Point.

Scott D'Amore came out to the ring with the TNA X-Division Champion, Petey Williams, and Eric Young. D'Amore cut a promo on AJ Styles and said that he had seen enough of the war between USA and Canada. Scott D'Amore then challenged AJ Styles to a "Capture the Flag" Match at Turning Point where there will be six poles surrounding the ring, one containing a U.S. flag and one containing a Canadian flag and the first competitor to find their own flag would be the winner. The Canadians waited for AJ Styles' response, but instead, Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley came out to the ring and got on the microphones, calling the Canadians low-lifes. Scott D'Amore then said that USA vs Canada will happen in a tag team match in two weeks but the Capture the Flag will end the war. Sabin and Shelley attempted an attack on the Canadians but they managed to escape the ring, and walked up the ramp as the show came to a close.

Keep up with all the latest news and updates from TNA Wrestling on my forums.


	27. December 2nd Week

**TNA iMPACT!**

**December 2****nd**** Week**

Sting came out to the ring to open the show as the fans went wild. Sting got on the microphone and said that he wanted to make an impact leading into 2008, and said that he had a surprise but the fans would have to wait until Turning Point. Sting then provided the ring announcing for the first match of the show.

**1) Raven (w/ Serotonin) defeated BG James**

**- **A back-and-forth brawl which ended with The Outlaw distracting BG James by coming out and walking down the ramp and Raven reversed a Russian Leg Sweep into an Even Flow DDT, and pinned for the victory. After the match, James Mitchell came out and pointed to the ring which caused Leviathan to run down and attack Raven but Raven bailed and left Serotonin to be destroyed by the monstrous vampire.

Backstage, Senshi talked about a 10-Man X-Division Gauntlet which would determine the man who will get an X-Division title shot at Turning Point and said that he is overdue a title shot.

**2) "Cowboy" James Storm (w/ Jackie Moore) defeated D-Von**

**- **James Storm pinned D-Von following a swift Superkick while D-Von attempted a shoulder block. After the match, Storm attacked D-Von until RVD made the save.

Backstage, Petey Williams was with Scott D'Amore and Eric Young and said that nobody could beat him for the X-Division title and the only man in the gauntlet that has a remote chance is Eric Young.

**3) Senshi won an X-Division Gauntlet to become #1 Contender to the title**

Entrants 1 and 2 were Jerry Lynn and Alex Shelley

Entrant #3 = Jay Lethal, who helped Lynn beat-up Shelley  
Entrant #4 = Shark Boy, who went in and Lynn and Lethal were letting him attack Shelley but as he ran at Shelley, Lynn and Lethal double-clotheslined him down

Entrant #5 = Eric Young, ran in and threw Shark Boy over the top-rope immediately  
**Elimination #1: Shark Boy by Eric Young  
**Entrant #6 = Senshi, who ran in and joined in a 3-on-1 on Alex Shelley, and tossed him over the top rope

**Elimination #2: Alex Shelley by Senshi  
**Entrant #7 = Sonjay Dutt, who ran in but was immediately thrown over the top rope by both Lynn and Senshi

**Elimination #3: Sonjay Dutt by Jerry Lynn and Senshi**

Entrant #8 = The Sandman (new entrance music), was the shocker of the match due to his un-X-Division style, and destroyed everyone in the ring with a cane as the crowd went wild.

Entrant #9 = Lance Hoyt, brawled with The Sandman, and then everyone else

**Elimination #4: Jay Lethal by The Sandman when he got hit by a cane at the edge of the ring and then fell over the top rope**

**Elimination #5: The Sandman by Lance Hoyt when he attacked Sandman from behind after he eliminated Lethal and knocked him over the top-rope**

Entrant #10 = Chris Sabin, ran in and brawled with everyone

**Elimination #6: Jerry Lynn by Chris Sabin**

**Elimination #7: Lance Hoyt by Eric Young**

**Elimination #8: Eric Young by Chris Sabin after interference from AJ Styles**

**Elimination #9: Chris Sabin last by Senshi by pinfall following the Warrior's Way Double Foot Stomp.**

Backstage, Scott Steiner was shown beating up Samoa Joe as the show came to a close.

Keep up with all the latest news and updates from TNA Wrestling on my forums.


End file.
